


Chosen Family

by theIronStark3000



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Force Bond (Star Wars), Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Korkie is a Kenobi, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mpreg, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Nap, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Parent Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pregnant Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Anakin Skywalker, References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Force, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theIronStark3000/pseuds/theIronStark3000
Summary: When Obi-Wan Kenobi discovers he is pregnant as the war rages on, everything  changes. Together, Kenobi and crew learn how to be a family.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 51
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an author's note: I am very new to the Star Wars fandom. If there are details I get wrong, please let me know and I will correct them.

Obi-Wan groans laying in the child's pose, resting his forehead against the cold floor in the 'fresher. For the last week, he has fought incredible waves of nausea, particularly in the morning. He breathes deeply trying not to throw up. The Jedi Master breathes deeply until the nausea's intensity eases. Obi-Wan is slow to move unto his feet, and if it wasn't for the knock on his door, he might not have left the bathroom yet. 

  
"General Kenobi. Are you okay?", Cody frowned, how out of character for Obi-Wan. It isn't like him to be late for their weekly strategy meeting. 

"I'm fine. Just a moment.", Obi-Wan gripped the edge of the sink til his knuckles turned white. He thanked the Force for thinking ahead when he changed out of his sleep clothes before laying on the bathroom floor. Obi-Wan pulls his boots on, puts on his utility belt and throws his cloak on.

Cody searches the lines of his General's face. He frowns, wondering if something is wrong. He pushes away his own concern as Obi-Wan offers him a soft smile. 

"Hello there.", Obi-Wan's smile beamed with the warmth of a thousand suns. 

"Good morning, General." 

* * *

Still feeling nauseated a few days later, Obi-Wan tries to center his breathing, and lean into the comfort of the Force. His head is pounding, the pain killers and ginger tea does not settle easily on his rumbling stomach. Kenobi resists the urge to lay his head on the durasteel table in the refectory. Why is everything is so kriffing loud? He should've skipped breakfast this morning. If not for his weekly meeting with Anakin and Ahsoka, he might've opted to hid in his room instead. He catches a strong whiff of powdered eggs, bacon and caf. 

Bile rises quickly in the back of his throat, his heart thumps loudly as he struggles out of his seat. His skin is clammy, flushed with panic and sweat. His pallor is awfully green, as he desperately finds a place to vomit. Before he make it into the hallway, Obi-Wan retches onto the floor of the refectory and his eyes fill with tears. "Oh, Gods. Everyone saw that.", Obi-Wan thinks to himself weakly as the vomit forcibly erupts from his mouth. 

His Force presence floods the room with desperation, embarrassment and panic. Obi-Wan feels Anakin gently reach out across the room. Anakin can detect his former Master's exhaustion, nausea, embarrassment, and anxiety, even an undertone of sadness. While their training bond no longer exists, Anakin probes finding his former Master's mental shields down.With assistance from Ahsoka, they provide extra protection shielding Obi-Wan from the overwhelming presence of every sentient being on _The Negotiator._

Just by reading Obi-Wan's body language, his former Padawan can see the sudden, palpable relief he feels. He moves with certainty across the room, motioning for Ahsoka to follow. They shield the General from the wondering eyes of every droid, soldiers and crew member. They try to give him a moment of privacy to collect himself, knowing how uncomfortable Obi-Wan feels.

Anakin hesitates, unsure if he should touch Obi-Wan. He chews his lip unsure, and decided against it voicing his uncertainty, "Can I touch you?"

"Yes.", Obi-Wan wipes his mouth with the edge of his sleeve. 

Anakin gently places a hand on his former Master's back. He mimics the smoothing circular patterns Obi-Wan once rubbed on his back when Anakin had been a sick youngling. Obi-Wan sniffles, collecting himself. 

"I think you should go to the Medbay, Master Obi-Wan.", Ahsoka whispers, concern in her voice. 

"Absolutely not.", Obi-Wan shook his head. 

"Master, do not force me to drag you there myself.", Anakin chided. 

* * *

Obi-Wan is not happy as the meddroid pokes and prods him. He shoots Anakin a look of annoyance, "I'm fine." 

"We'll wait in the hallway. You will not escape the medbay or I'll be sure to tell Master Che.", Anakin threatened. 

"You wouldn't."

"Try me, old man."

Obi-Wan whispers to himself, "Always been a pain in my ass."

"Have you been experiencing rectal pain, General Kenobi?", the meddriod asks.  
  


"Only for the last twelve or so years.", Kenobi dead pans, muttering to himself about his dislike of droids. 

Obi-Wan sighs as he lays his hand on the Medisensor. He named his recent symptoms: fatigue, intense craving for tea, nausea, vomiting, headache. 

"General Kenboi, I have arrived at a diagnosis." 

"Probably, just a stomach bug.", Obi-Wan shrugged. 

"Sir, you are ten and half weeks pregnant." 

"Bantha fodder." 

The meddroid coaxes the Jedi Master to unbutton his shirt and presses the cold gel against his skin, "That's your baby." Obi-Wan is stunned silent by the strong thumping of his baby's heart beat. 

"How is it possible?", Obi-Wan whispers in disbelief.

"You have not lain with another?"

"Of course not." Well, at least, he hasn't lain with anyone recently. It is also forbidden by the Jedi Code to form attachments, Obi-Wan reminds himself. 

"Perhaps you should contact Master Che."

Panicking Obi-Wan erases the meddroid's memory of their conversation. He is afraid. Doubt floods his mind, he cannot tell anyone. He has to figure this out on his own.   
  


He hacks the meddroid's datapad and records a diagnosis of the flu with orders for 72 hours of bedrest. He is careful to hold his forehead under the warmth of a medical lamp and splash water on his face. He looks sickly, and delirious as he appears in the hallway.

Anakin and Ahsoka true to their word remained outside the door. 

"How did it go?", Anakin asked. 

"I have the flu. Nothing 72 hours of sleep, fluids, and a cup of tea won't fix." 

"We'll walk you to your room."

"I am not a child." 

"You are awful at taking care of yourself, Master."

"I will be fine. Good day.", Obi-Wan turns on his heel.

  
I don't want to see your ugly mug til your fever breaks.", Anakin sighed. 

"I swear on my honor."

"Whatever."

Obi-Wan feeling exhausted pulls his strained shields tight as he walks back to his room. A baby? God, he’s too old to have a baby. He’d be a terrible father, he barely survived raising Anakin. Besides, everyone he loves eventually dies or leaves. He is destined to infinite sadness and a lifetime of loneliness.

He thinks about how spectacularly he fails Anakin regularly. God, his padawan doesn’t even trust him enough to tell him about his marriage to Senator Amidala. 

Ahsoka didn’t even want him as a master.

Obi-Wan couldn’t save Qui-Gon.  
  


He never told Satine how he felt about her.   
  


Obi-Wan felt like the baby would probably hate him too.   
  


Suddenly, he is ashamed by his thoughts of resentment and panic. The Jedi master reminds himself that every life has worth, including the one growing within him. 

His hand wonders to his flat stomach,“I’m so sorry, little one. We’ll figure this out.” 


	2. Chapter 2

_Eleven Weeks and One Day_

As Obi-Wan anticipated,no one bothered checking up on him. He ins't sure if the people in his life simply are not aware of the ocean of sadness and trauma he holds together with sheer willpower alone. Perhaps, they're so relived to know he's eating, sleeping, and resting for once. He has quite the reputation for skipping meals, avoiding the medbay, and forgoing sleep. There are never enough food and supplies to go around, he has the Force. It is enough to have the Force. He will always be sure those who are suffering have enough. Nightmares plague his sleeping hours, leaving him to relieve the worst moments of his life over and over again.

While he spent his 72 hours of bed rest tucked away from the busyness of the warfront, Obi-Wan finally let himself sleep, finding sleep preferable to struggling with nausea awake. It’s difficult to keep anything down, smoothies, popsicles, teas and soup are about all he can tolerate. In the meantime, he uses his data pad to access Temple archives digitally. Obi-Wan tried to collect as much information as he could. It’s challenging to wrap his brain around his pregnancy. Force pregnancies while unusual and rare are not impossible. 

For a moment, he has blessed peace. No one knocking at his door. The General is able to mediate, sleep and research to his heart’s content. Obi-Wan has cherished leading his soldiers, but it nice to not be bombarded with the endless of the war effort. No calls from the Jedi Council, no paper work, no cleaning up after his disaster Padawan, no violence, no blood. _There is no emotion, there is peace._ Obi-Wan hates how natural fighting a war feel as if he want born to be a General. He prays quietly into the universe, " _Please let us end this bloody war._ " 

He found it most helpful to slowly wake up in the mornings. Obi-Wan stretches and moves slowly as the nausea runs its course. He learned to keep ginger ale and crackers at his bedside. Something light on his stomach is better than emptiness. It isn't perfect, some mornings he still does vomit and gag. But this morning he does not. He moves gingerly into a seated potion, taking centering breathes until Obi-Wan feels okay to move. 

Settling on a mediation cushion, he centers his thoughts. Obi-Wan breathes deeply, focusing on the warmth and comfort of the Force. Mediation and light stretches frequently helps his nausea. He seeks guidance, to know what to do about this baby. A voice he hasn't heard in years, speaks to him, "Be mindful to the living force, padawan-mine.", Qui-Gon reminds him. 

"Master, I-I am in need of advice." 

"Remember don't center on your anxieties."

  
Obi-Wan curses under his breath, "I'd rather tell you to shove it." 

  
"You are most definitely in a mood, padawan."

Gods, after 17 years of dealing with Qui-Gon's bullshit, Obi-Wan is just done. He realizes he cannot strangle a Force Ghost. 

"I'm pregnant, Qui-Gon." _I don't know what to do_.

  
"Center your mind on here and now where it belongs."

  
Still pissed, Obi-Wan takes a deep breath, trying to to recenter his mind. He pushes Qui-Gon away, searching for his inner most peace and silence. Obi-Wan imagines sitting in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the warmth of the sunshine on his skin. He leans into the Force whose loving embracing surrounds him. He is most beloved by the Force, and takes comfort in the feeling. He does not often have visons or dreams, but Obi-Wan is struck by a nudging of the Force. He indulges the Force as Obi-Wan watches a dream-like sequence unfold. 

_Obi-Wan is laying on a checkered picnic blanket as a laugh warms his chest. He watches as a beautiful , auburn haired child with striking blue eyes runs and play in the creek.  
_

_Anakin is chasing the child, "Tag. You're it.", his former Padawan laughs. The child has Anakin and Ahsoka wrapped around their finger._

_The child chases after Obi-Wan's Padawan and Grand Padawan giggling. The auburn haired child runs to their Dad, crashing into Obi-Wan ._

_"Save me from the bad guys, Dad."_

_"Always, little one.", Obi-Wan wraps an arm around the child , pretending to shield them from Anakin and Ahsoka._

_"Not fair, Kai ", Anakin calls out of breath._

_"Dad is neutral.", Kai laughs._

_"Your spawn is always manipulating the rules, Master."_

_"I wonder where Kai learned that from.", Obi-Wan laughs glancing between Anakin and Ahsoka as he thinks of their disaster lineage._

_"I love you, Dad.", the child offers, burying their head into Obi-Wan's chest. Obi-Wan presses a kiss against the child's head._

_"I love you too, Kai."_

Obi-Wan feels tears gathering at his eyes. "Oh little one.", he whispers pressing a hand to his still flat stomach. 

He doesn't feel a sense of clarity, but one of peace and courage. Obi-Wan begins to plan his next steps, unsure of who to trust. For now, he will keep the pregnancy to himself. He plans to steal a bottle of pre-natal vitamins and get something for breakfast. He needs to eat for the baby's sake. He sneaks out of his room headed to the medbay first. It's early enough in the morning he won't run into Anakin or Ahsoka. 

It's almost a nice challenge to sneak into the medbay and steal a bottle of pre-natal vitamins. Using the Force, Obi-Wan listens and detects any nearby presence. Finding none, he searched the medicine cabinet. He smiles finding the brown bottles of pre-natal vitamins, and pockets them, quietly sneaking down the hall unnoticed. Once on the main level, Obi-Wan feels the weight of his crew and soldiers' questions. He looks better despite the dark circles around his eyes. He doesn't feel as exhausted or rundown as he felt the last few weeks. His smile and happiness seem much more genuine. 

Word got around that General Kenobi had come down with an illness and wasn't feeling well. He wasn't expecting the number of cards and calls he received wishing him well. He had not been forgotten, Cody and crew had been kind enough to screen his calls to ensure he wasn't bothered. Tears prick at his eyes, feeling, overwhelmed with a feeling of love and care. Even Anakin and Ashoka had put together a care package of a few of his favorite things: a warm pair of socks, a new tin of tea, and box of biscuits.

He asks the kitchen crew for a bowl of plain oatmeal, fruit, and a protein bar with a cup of ginger tea to go. The kitchen crew boxes up his to-go meal. Obi-Wan slips back to his room to eat, still afraid of eating in public spaces. He would like to avoid another vomiting incident. He takes slow, careful bites of his oatmeal. Obi-Wan thanks the Force when it doesn't immediately come back up. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fifteen Weeks and Four Days 

Obi-Wan looks at himself in the mirror, his body is beginning to see subtle change. His chest feels tenders, and sore, almost to the point where whenever he is unexpected jostled he groans. The once taunt skin is softening as the emergence of a baby bump begins. To the outside eye, it appears he might've gained about six to eight pounds.

Consider how scrawny and underweight, he'd been before, it was a welcome change. His appetite had taken off the last two weeks as the nausea eased. He was eating once more frequently, known to stash snacks in his utility belt and pockets. 

He still hadn't breathed a word to anyone about his pregnancy. Using Force Stealth, to conceal the pregnancy left him tired and frequently hungry. He compensated with additional self-care, not something he’d be very good at. But anything for Kai. 

  
Obi-Wan still heard murmurs and speculation about his sudden behavior changes. General Kenobi is eating regularly, even snacking! He had been caught napping on board _the Negotiator_ , even resting his head against Cody, Anakin or Ashoka's shoulder.

While the nausea only reared its head from time to time, new symptoms had taken their place: frequent nosebleeds, headaches, forgetfulness, chest tenderness, weight gain, increased appetite, and heartburn. 

His intense cravings for tea remained, and so had his sweet tooth. Pastries and sweets were often difficult to find in the middle of war. Obi-Wan laughs, thinking about how Qui-Gon always encouraged them to stop for pastries on missions.

Qui-Gon had the unique ability to simultaneously annoy and endear Obi-Wan. He thinks of his own Padawan and grand-padawanwho invoke similar feelings. 

Obi-Wan marked each week with careful notes about his symptoms and feelings in his datapad. He liked to read about Kai's growth and development every week. Kai is officially the size of a pear, oh, pears sound nice! 

Obi-Wan smiles thinking about Kai's body growing steadily with each passing week and feels their presence strong within the Force. Baby is breathing, sucking and swallowing, practicing for life outside the womb. While the baby is still too small to feel yet, Obi-Wan is thrilled to know his little aerobatic is kicking, curling their toes, and moving their little limbs.

He isn't sure when he started calling the baby Kai and doting on his unborn child. But it feels as nature as breathing to feel Kai's Force presence surround him with love and affection. Obi-Wan often sends reassuring feelings and love to Kai through the Force.

The baby can hear now, Obi-Wan knows, and makes sure to talk to Kai when they are alone. It takes much discipline to not stroke his bump or speak to Kai outside the privacy of his quarters.   
  


He had remained relatively away from combat under the guise of recovery. It also was incredibly helpful Obi-Wan could usual talk his way out of a fight.

  
However, duty calls, and _the Negotiator_ is summoned for a peace keeping mission. They are recalled to Coruscant to supervise security for the Galatic Senate’s annual State of the Address.

  
Anakin was thrilled to see Senator Amidal. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, get fucked. “Oh, look we’re happy and in love. We aren’t dead inside.”

Truth be told, Obi-Wan was relived Anakin was happy. He just wished Anakin trusted him to share the truth. While his former Padawan might be arrogant and reckless, Obi-Wan does believe him to be a good person. The darkness that linger around him is no longer as strong as it once was. 

  
Those two have been making eyes at each other for years. He reminded his former Padawan and grandpadawan they were here for work not social calls. 

Obi-Wan trades his cloak for a cream cardigan to wear with his usual leggings and tunic. He still caries his utility belt and light saber at this side. Obi-Wan looks soft but dangerous (not really) but he thinks he does.   
  


Once the ship lands, he supervised the installation of the first shift of security. He spends most of the morning doing a building sweep. With his com-link secured, he receives round the clock reports. Obi-Wan touched base with Rex and Cody hourly.   
  


He is uncomfortable, his back spasms and cramps. Obi-Wan assumed it was part of being thirty and pregnant. He grimaced from time to time at the discomfort. His round ligament pain had worsened recently, especially around his back and abdomen.

  
Satisfied with security measures, Obi-Wan feels confident enough to join Anakin, Padme, and Ashoka for lunch at the Senator’s quarters. Thank the Force, he needs to get off his feet. 

  
Obi-Wan knocks and is greeted by a warm come in from Padme. They gather for lunch. He grumbled to himself, stumping against the back of the dining room chair. 

  
He can’t seem to get comfortable, a twinge in his back. Obi-Wan squirms uncomfortably. The cramping continues til it nearly doubled him over.

”Master, are you okay?”

”I’m fine, Anakin.”, Obi-Wan grunts. He is most certainly _not_ okay. He feels a sudden gush between his legs.   
  


“Um,you’re bleeding.”

”Oh, Force.”, Obi-Wan curses as another cramp doubles him over. His vision darkened and the world around him muddled.Obi-Wan feels like his head is underwater as voices around him call his name. 

  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Fifteen Weeks and Six Days

Obi-Wan groans, his mouth feels drier than the Tatooine desert. He opens his eyes and immediately shut them. Too bright. Too loud. He groans in relief when the lights are dimmed. Before Obi-Wan can move, he hears a voice call to him.   
  


“Don’t move. You’ll pull your IV out _again_.”

Obi-Wan slowly opens his eyes again. Those kriffing sensors are grating on his frayed nerves. His companion senses his annoyance and turns off the sensors’ sounds.

"W-water."

  
"Hold on."

Obi-Wan allows his companion to gently cradle his head and help him drink from a cup. He gulps desperately, the Jedi Master groans when it is taken from him. He could easily drink gallons of water. He keeps his eyes squeezed tightly, still trying to adjust to the light. 

"Don't over do it, Kenobi.", the voice chides.

”What happened?”, Obi-Wan asks, his hand protectively curled around his stomach.   
  


“You nearly had a miscarriage. But we were able to stop the contractions. You are at the Temple in the sickbay until further notice."

”Is Kai okay?”

  
  
“Surprisingly fine. You’ve done well, you kriffing idiot.”   
  


  
Obi-Wan realizes when he moves his left hand, he is cuffed to the hospital bed., “Is that really necessary?”, he asks opening his eyes wider to see who is sitting at his bedside.

_“Kenobi,_ you are a notoriously awful patient _.” ,_ Master Che chided.

”You may have a point.”   
  


“You erased my droid and hacked the medical documents.”

”I didn’t want the Jedi Council to know.” Kenobi’s heart rate skyrockets, and his anxiety fills the room. His mental shields are down from weeks of relying on Force Stealth to conceal the pregnancy. Master Che tries to reassure him, reaching out to him through the Force. She shields his overwhelmed mind, and desperately tries to calm him without using a sedative. Kenobi never reacts well to coming around from sedatives. It is incredibly traumatic and painful.

_I don’t want them to take Kai from me.  
  
_

Master Che takes his hand, and squeezed reassuringly, _I won’t let them_.   
  
  
  


Obi-Wan’s eyes fill with tears. _Thank you. I don’t desire your kindness._

_Shsh. You're both my patients. I am honor bound to care for all living, including the little one growing within you._

_  
_"What is going to happen to us?", Obi-wan asks, seeming small and unsure, very much unlike the commanding General she has heard stories about. Master Che feels like he is very bit as as young as thirty and realizes they all forget how young he is to be leading a war.

_"_ Focus on the present moment, Kenobi."

"I am afraid.", he admits.

"Right now, you are going to rest."

  
"For how long?"

"At least several weeks, perhaps longer. That depends on your body."

"I'll do what I must do." _For Kai_

"I know you are most capable of inner peace."

Master Che knows he won't like being on extended bed rest. She knows what a terrible patient he is, especially when he becomes bored. She makes it her job to ask someone to bring his data pad, tea, knitting, and word puzzles by. The first order of business is to help him change clothes. Master Che helps Obi-Wan into a pair of soft sleep pants, t-shirt and sweater with a pair of warm socks. She even drapes the well loved knit blanket from Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's shared apartment over him. Anything to help Obi-Wan feel more at ease in the sickbay, the better.

* * *

Master Che steps into the hall way, for the last two days friends of Kenobi have held their own vigil outside the door. Anakin hasn't left longer than to eat or shower. Padme and Ahsoka took turns trying to coax Anakin to take a break. Members of the Council joined Anakin and their soliders. Rex, Kix and Cody are all anxious to see their General for themselves. Even Master Yoda himself has been anxious to see Kenobi. 

Knowing her patient well, she knew he did not need to be overwhelmed with people right now. However, she knew a little cheering up from Anakin, Padme and Ahsoka might be in order. He desperately needed to relax, and seeing a familiar face could put him at ease. Master Che steps into the hallway, calling for Anakin. He was a nervous wreck, his body so full of energy he didn't know what to do with.

"I will allow you to see him under one condition."

"Anything."

"Do not stress him out. Be gentle. Don't talk too loud. Keep your shields tight. He's exhausted and fragile. Understood?"

"Understood."

"If I hear his vital so much as rise, I will kill you myself. Understood, Skywalker?"

"Yes, Master Che."

Master escorted them down the hall. She kept the door open a crack listening for any signs of distress. Judging by the gentle sobs of Kenobi, and Anakin's quiet, "I'm sorry, Master", she expected them to be just fine. Sometimes a hug just as good as the medicine administered in an IV. She is both disgusted and amused by the sight of the Skywalker-Kenobi clan cuddle pile. Force help them all, another addition to the disaster lineage. 


	5. Chapter 5

Seventeen Weeks and Four Days

Obi-Wan always disliked the medbay, perhaps even more so at the Temple. There are days he wishes for privacy, unable to shower, walk or use the restroom unassisted.

Other days he dreads being alone, having little to no guests come by. He understands there is a war going on, it is not personal. Obi-Wan knows he may be hospitalized for weeks, possible even months.  
  


His recent mood swings frequently leave him feeling embarrassed. As have his increased appetite, The Jedi Master devours food like a bottomless pit. He is certain he can out eat his former Padawan and Grand Padawan combined.   
  


The physical therapy and stretches the healers help him with so relive some of his discomfort. However, Obi-Wan horrified to discovered how frequently he is out of breath and snoring! He snores now, how embarrassing!   
  


He is often uncomfortable, and now being confined to bed doesn’t help. Obi-Wan is known to become very broody when he is either bored or restless.   
  


For the first time, Obi-Wan feels the strange flutters of Kai moving. Anakin will be very jealous Yoda was here to witness this moment, and he was not yet.

Though, baby is not big enough for others to detect their movements yet. It won’t be long until others can feel the baby too. 

“Strong in the force this one is.”. Yoda muses, resting his hand on Obi-Wan’s stomach. He can feel the overwhelming love and warmth of the baby’s Force presence.

”Did you know the baby is the size of a large onion now?”

”Know I did not.” Yoda’s eyes crinkled with happiness, if they were wet with tears no one said a word. 

”Babies are incredibly, Master.”, Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing his ever expanding middle. 

”Sure of that I am.” Yoda always has had a soft spot for younglings. He is known to visit the crèche and dote on the littlest of Jedi.

Yoda and Obi-Wan share a soft smile.

Obi-Wan shows Yoda how to knit, and the Grand Master chuckles as Obi-Wan explains how he gifted a knitted item to one clone, now he feels terrible and wants to give them all knitted gifts.   
  


Master Yoda smiles, smiling conspiratorially, “Employ help from Jedi Council you must.”   
  


“Really, Master?”, Obi-Wan sounded skeptical. 

”Worth project it is. Soldiers of yours mustn’t feel neglected in your absence.”

”I will need so much more yarn.”

”The younglings and Council teach should you.”

”I thought you weren’t giving me anymore missions.”

”Only this I shall.”

”Okay. But only if you’ll knit too.”, Kenobi teased, cocking an eyebrow. Yoda is reminded of why they call him the negotiator. 

”Knit I shall.”, Master Yoda smiles, accepting spare knit needles.

They knit together until Obi-Wan falls asleep. Yoda does not leave his side. He reads happily in the meantime. Glad to spend the time with a Jedi in need. 

Members of the Council, Jedi within the temple and friends of Obi-Wan agree to keep him company as much as possible while he is on bed rest. Obi-Wan is more likely to be cooperative and patient if he is content. 

Even asleep, Obi-Wan struggles to find peace. Master Yoda frowns observing the young General tossing and turning rather violently.

  
He probes gently against Kenobi’s mental shields, the Jedi Master is deeply troubled by the overwhelmingly doubt and sadness that plagued the heart of his great grand Padawan. 

  
Observing both the baby’s and Obi-Wan’s vitals, Yoda senses great distress. He decides to intervened, shaking his great grand Padawan’s shoulder gently.

”Awake, you must.”   
  


“M-master Yoda?”, Obi-Wan sounds drowsy and ensure.   
  


“Worried am I.”

”I am sorry to worry you.”, Obi-Wan’s eyes are wet, his throat feels raw.   
  
  


“Apologize you will not. Much you have been through, Kenobi.”

”Of course, Master.” Obi-Wan bows his head.   
  


Yoda squeezes Obi-Wan’s shoulder, and places the knitting needles into his hand.

Master Yoda quickly learns how knitting calms the racing thoughts in Obi-Wan’s mind. It is almost a form of meditation. He thinks of Anakin Skywalker and his tinkering pile. That young man always needs to keep his hands busy to center himself.   
  


While Obi-Wan loves mediation, it is quite difficult to do in his current state nor does he need to strain his back. Finding new ways to keep him calm and centered are important.   
  


And if Master Yoda can finally coax Obi-Wan into convincing the young Jedi Master to share his thoughts then all the more reasons to knit with him.

It occurs to Master Yoda that he was not aware of the burdens Obi-Wan carried. He does not have to shoulder them alone.   
  


Once again, Yoda is struck by the wisdom and poise of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Only thirty, but his mind is older, shouldering an awfully difficult task as general.  
  


In retrospect, Master Yoda realizes how much they have always asked of Kenobi, especially after the loss of Qui-Gon. It would not have been easy for any Jedi regardless of age and experience to take on a padawan learner so quickly after the loss of a mentor and friend.   
  


He makes a mental note to continue to check in with Obi-Wan. Even as a youngling, Kenobi was always rough on himself. Much more to learn, Yoda thinks, the Force always revealing there is more than meets the eye to people, especially when they are hurting.   
  


Yoda comes to hold a deeper reverence and respect for his great grand padawan. His own heart warmed when Kenobi called him Kai’s Grandfather with unbridled joy in his eyes. The Force dances and encircles them, almost like laugher.   
  


Kai’s presence will leave profound implications on the lives of the Jedi. Their name means keeper of keys. This little one will bring more joy and love into the universe. Hope is a powerful motivation all of its own. In the middle of war, perhaps all the Jedi need reminders of the joy of a new life.


	6. Chapter 6

Eighteen Weeks and Two Days 

As expected, the 212th and 501th was called back to the front without her General. Master Che allowed him to visit and reassure his men that he was as well as could be.His little rounded bump was visible under his t-shirt. He seemed to radiate sunshine and happiness, everyone was drawn to him.Before Obi-Wan parted with them, he sat in his holo chair and cheered up the wounded. He told stories of his youth, the adventures of Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan told Cody that he trusted his commander to lead the 212th. If anyone saw them hug, no one said a word. Obi-Wan has a feeling, Cody may be scheming how to organize a pregnancy brigade. Everyone knew how awful Obj-Wan was at taking care of himself, he needs some clones to supervise him.

He cried when Kix gifted him the bright yellow yarn to make baby things with, a gift from the healers. There was a special moment when Kix sang to Kai who jumped for joy at being spoken too. Obi-Wan was very touched by how gently Kix touched his stomach and talked to the baby. 

Obi-Wan never forgot how Rex could always see through him. The Captain of the 501th gifted Obi-Wan a small plotted plant. He made him laugh, something Qui-Gon had instilled in Kenobi as a padawan adopting new life forms. It would also keep Obi-Wan busy. He had quite a collection of plants to care for. There was an unspoken message in Rex's gift: C _ome back to us in one piece, Kenobi._

It was very difficult for Anakin to part with his former master, he had felt very clingy and anxious the last few weeks. Obi-Wan reassured him they could talk via holocalls until either one could visit again. Obi-Wan reassured him and Ahsoka he would always be there for him, no matter how many miles separated them. In many ways, Obi-Wan was thankful Padme came by the temple wards to see her friend. They quickly were becoming friends. 

* * *

The loneliness is one of most challenging elements of bed rest for Obi-Wan. He was released from the medbay to confinement in his apartment at the Temple. It felt too quiet, too still without Ashoka, Anakin. He walks past their empty bedrooms, longing, aching for what cannot be. They have a duty to be away defending the Republic and her people as does Obi-Wan and his responsibility to care for Kai. It is most imporant he keep himself and the baby health. Though what wouldn't he give to be alongside them. Even Master Yoda left to oversee the Negotiator in Obi-Wan's absence. 

At eighteen weeks, Obi-Wan is visibly pregnant as his stomach continues to grow rapidly. He notices an increase in backpain and discover as his expanding stomach puts pressure on his body. He has taken to soaking his feet and elevating his legs often. Obi-Wan is not thrilled by his feet swelling. He no longer can wear his usual boots or clothing any longer. These days he finds himself in a t-shirt, sweater and leggings. Thankfully, the heartburn has continued to decrease and he is feeling better. The baby is big enough to be felt as he or she kicks and moves. 

He isn't a fan of the diet Master Che prescribed. His iron deficiency required regular transfusions and a increase in red-meat. Obi-Wan prefers not to eat meat, however, he will tolerate it for Kai's sake. While Obi-Wan is still restricted to mostly bedrest, he is thankful to be permitted to practice some paternal yoga and mediate breathes. Several times a week, he is granted access to supervised vists to the Room of a Thousand Foundations and the Library. It has been several weeks since any contractions or cramps have been felt. Master Che feels Obi-Wan is almost out of the woods, and will consider lifting some restrictions if Obi-Wan reaches the point of viability as well as stable health, 

Obi-Wan curls up in his bed, it feels too soft against his skin. He sighs cradling his belly in his calloused hands. These hands have cared for wounded, held the die, defended justice, yet why does he feel the blood on his hands from a war he shouldn't even be fighting? Jedi are meant to peace keepers, they have no business fighting an endless war. He squeezes his eyes shut, feeling the baby move underneath his skin. Obi-Wan murmurs quietly to the baby, "I hope for your sake, there is peace." 

  
Obi-Wan accepted a holo call from Satine, she always seemed to know when he was in a particular mood. News of Kenobi's pregnancy had begun to spread, even on the holonet, the Republic was speculating why Obi-Wan had stepped away. As he took on a more public role at the Senate, there were sightings and speculations forming. Some even wondering if Obi-Wan had a lover, the tabloids noticed how awful close they were.

"Dearest Obi-Wan, do not let yourself be troubled."

"Satine, darling?" 

"Look at you, aren't you a sight to behold? Oh, Obi-Wan, you are beautiful." , Satine beams at the sight of his baby bump.

"I can't help but find myself thinking of what it might've been like to have raised children with you."

"Dearest, I must tell you something." 

"Anything."

"We have a son, Obi-Wan. His name is Korkie Kyrze. I never told you." 

"A son? Oh, Satine, you never told me.", there was no malice or anger in Obi-Wan's voice. 

"I love you, and always will, dearest. Obi-Wan had you known you would've been in danger as would've Korky."

"Promise you won't search for him."

"I cannot promise I can resist the temptation, but I will do my very best."

"It would've endangered us all. Please understand."

"I can't begin to understand the loneliness of burdening that secret you must've felt.", Obi-Wan whispered, understanding in his voice. 

"You aren't mad?"

"I could never be mad with you." 

"Oh, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan taps the night stand three times, it had been a code they developed, "I love you infinity."

"As do I, dearest. You mustn't be burdened by sadness and guilt. I want you to live your live to the fullest."

"I cannot promise it will be easy, but I will seek to honor you with the life I live."

"That is all I ask." 

"Goodbye my love."

"Remember Obi-Wan, I am always with you."

Rubbing his eyes, Obi-Wan tries to fight against the Force's suggestion to sleep. He cannot explain the overwhelming feeling of peace that passes over him. He has a son, and if his son wishes he'd like to be apart of his life. Resting a hand on his stomach, Obi-Wan begins to lose his battle against trying to remain awake. He dreamed of what his and Satine's child might look like. Would Kai look like his or her older brother? 


	7. Chapter 7

Twenty Weeks and Two Days

Obi-Wan is thrilled for be cleared to a return to light duty. The Jedi Council assigns him as a liaison of the Jedi Council to Senator Amidala. He aides Senator Amidala in creating an Senate internship program with the Order, working from his apartment with her by holocall. Jedi often serve in areas of exploration, agriculture, education and medical. While based at the temple, Obi-Wan was in a unique position to teach the art of diplomacy to a group of junior and senior Padawan. He liked mentoring, and teaching very much. 

  
He still is restricted to light exercise, frequently rest and use of a holo chair. Obi-Wan is not a big fan of the holo chair, but it sure beats being confined to his bed. As long as he wasn't experiencing any cramping or contractions, Master Che did permit him to sit, stand, or walk around for short periods of time. His blood pressure was holding steady, and Obi-Wan hadn't felt any twinges in weeks.

  
At twenty weeks, he feels very large and swollen. Baby is the size of a sweet potato, and continuing to grow. Obi-Wan has gained a total of fifteen pounds this pregnancy. His face is fuller and rounder with the weight gain. His appetite is hardy, and his cravings for sweets strong. His hair is thicker and shiner. His innie became an outie, belly buttons change too! His usual complaints remain headache, heartburn, and body discomfort. His feet are still too swollen for boots.

Obi-Wan threw himself into his work, and continuing to look in on his son. Korkie was a cadet at the Royal Academy of Government, with a strong potential for a career in governing and diplomacy. Respecting Satine's wishes, Obi-Wan did not make contact. However, he did resolve to keep an eye on the young man and ensure that the Kyrze clan was well cared for. If anyone asked, the Kyrze clan are personal friends of Kenobi. The Jedi Council has a vested interest keeping the Kyrze clan safe.

He kept an eye on news of the _Resolute and Negotiator_ docking to gather supplies _._ Obi-Wan knew sooner or later they'll need to dock for repairs, refueling and supply acquisition. The Jedi Master anxiously awaited their return. He kept tabs on Anakin and Ahoka's missions, hoping they were as safe and careful as they could be. Obi-Wan worried about Anakin's temper,and recklessness. He can be quite hard on Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan wished he could be thee with them.

Meanwhile, he began working on the baby room. He felt like his master would be thrilled his old room was the nursery. He put the crib together with help from Padme one evening. Obi-Wan kept the room simply with a mural of the Stewjon's star filled night sky, and a mobile of the solar system. It is was simple, but visually stimulating for a growing youngling. The creche masters would be very pleased.

It was a treat for Senator Amidala to visit and stay at the Skywalker-Kenobi apartment from time to time. He opened up to here, dropping hints he knew about her marriage to Anakin subtly. They spoke about Satine, though Obi-Wan was hesitant to speak of Korkie, even among friends. It was not his secret to tell. Obi-Wan had no intention of telling the Council about Padme and Anakin’s marriage. He was in incredibly loyal to his padawan , defending him often, Padme learned. 

* * *

Padme and Obi-Wan were together when they heard the news the battalion was docking on Coruscant. Anakin and Ahsoka would be home on leave for two weeks. Obi-Wan and Padme waited on the landing strip to greet their friends. Obi-Wan braced himself for his gangly, long limbed former Padawan who ran down the platform at the sight of his Master. The Force precense surrounding Anakin thrummed with excitement and affection.

Anakin was thrilled to see Obi-Wan’s ever expanding middle. His eyes were soft and kind with a kind of wonder, Obi-Wan hadn't seen since his former Padadwan's childhood. He is reminded of how young Anakin is. Anakin's eyes met Obi-Wan's, a question on his lips. Obi-Wan laughs, pressing gently against their shared bond. Anakin asks over their bond if he could have a hug, wanting to be gently with Obi-Wan. 

_"Can I hug you, Master?"_

_"Of Course, dear one."_

_"I missed you."_

_"We missed you too."_

Anakin is gently as he hugs Obi-Wan, unable to fully wrap his arms around the man. His baby bump pressed against Anakin's side, his eyes widen in shock as he feels a flutter of movement. 

  
_"Is that Kai?"_

_"That's Kai. Feel for yourself, Ani.",_ Obi smiles, guiding Anakin's hand over where the baby kicked again. 

Anakin jumped with joy, smile on his lips feeling the baby move. He was thrilled, asking Obi-Wan if Ashoka and Padme could feel too. Three pairs of hands rested gently on Obi-Wan's stomach feeling the baby. Even Ashoka had tears in her eyes, talking softly to Kai. Padme was amused at how relaxed her Jedi friends had become. She isn't sure she can remember a time when they all three were filled with laughter and joy.

The four of them headed for a stay at Senator Amidala's loft apartment. They were all relived to be under one roof together, Padme included. Anakin smiled as he watched Obi-Wan teach Ahsoka a meal from his home planet. Obi-Wan enjoyed the domestic feeling of preparing a home cooked meal, and it was joy to interact with his grand padawan. In many ways, he continued to teach and mentor Ahoksa as he did his own students. 

For a long time, Anakin was overwhelmed by a dark, angery darkness, but these days, he finds burst of color and light in his life. He suspects his own inability to fully feel, process and accept his emotions darkened his heart. Forget releasing your feelings in the Force, it was better to feel them, work through them and acknowledge them. The Jedi Code could kriff off, Anakin thinks, love and family have only made him lighter. He is strongly rooted in the precnese of the Force. His relationship with Padme, Obi-Wan, and Ashoka ground him.

"How is he doing?", Anakin whispered, his Force presence beamed with pride watching Obi-Wan's gentle, spirit coax a side of of his padawan he doesn't often see. Mischief and youth crinkle in the eyes of the Grand Master and Grand Padawan. Anakin forgets how young she is, a rare smile on her lips and a hearty laugh booms from his former Master. Both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are warmed by the joyful presence of the living Force.

"I feel his spirits are good. Stubborn, trouble making, I didn't know this side of him." 

"I see you are becoming friends.", jealous, and teasing linger in Anakin's voice.

"General Kenobi and I are working to draft a bill together." 

I can't decide whether I am overjoyed you are becoming friends or jealous you had time to spend with him.", Anakin had missed the Obi-Wan's steadying presence now more than ever. 

"You should talk to him, Ani. He'll understand.", Padme knows his recent nightmares have frightened Anakin. 

"According to the Code, Love is forbid."

"No, Anakin. Attachment is forbid." 

"You've been taking lessons from Master Kenobi, or something?"

"Love is patient. It is kind. It does not boast or rejoice in sadness. Love keeps no record of wrong doing. It does not rejoice in the suffering of others. Love is selfless, sacrificial, merciful and kind, Ani. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has one of the most loving, kind hearts, even when heartbroken, he gives and gives of himself." 

"You're right. I-I'll talk to him."

"Obi-Wan has loved and lost people he cares for deeply, Ani."

"He's always seemed so kriffing _perfect_."

If you talk to him, you'll find he feels profound emotions but is not lost to them.", Padme counters, she knows Anakin is struggling.

  
"If you are that worried about me, I will talk to him.", Anakin softens. He is afraid of the resentment and jealous he feels. 

"And Anakin? Promise me, you'll stop talking in private with Palpatine. Something feels wrong about him."

"You feel it too?"

"He does not feel dark like you nor warm like Master Kenobi. It unsettles me."

"Of course, Padme."

There was no denying Obi-Wan knew about Anakin and Padme when he didn’t blink about them sharing a bed. There was a moment in which Anakin felt anxious, wondering if he could shoulder the weight his secrets any longer: his marriage, the lives he has taken, his recklessness, the voices, the visions, his doubt, his shaken trust in the code. The lingering darkness that calls Anakin frightens him. He does not realize he tugged on the bond between him and his Master until Obi-Wan reached out to Anakin through their shared bond.

_I will not abandon you._

_Even If I wanted to leave the Order?, Anakin asked, testing the sincerity of his Master's words_

_If you say the words, I will follow, Obi-Wan responds in kind, a fierce loyalty to his Padawan._

_Thank you, Master._

_Can I ask you something?_

_Always, Padawan-mine._

_Have you considered that something feels off about the war? Almost as if the Senate wants us to fail._

_I admit to finding myself at odds with the Order and Senate, Anakin. It does not feel right to be fighting in war. We are by our very nature peacekeepers._

_  
Someone once told me, "There is no freedom in fighting a war."_

_Wise words, young one._

_What of your values to the code?_

_As Master Qui-Gon once remind me, We serve the Force._

_Even if we found ourselves at odds with the Council?_

_"The Jedi is the crystal of the Force.", Obi-Wan reminds Anakin._

_"I will ponder these words further. Thank you, Master."_

Obi-Wan offers love and affection through their shared bond, it is almost as warm as a hug. He suggests they both sleep, and continue their conversation in the morning. Feeling lighter, Anakin finds he is able to sleep for the first time in several weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Twenty-One Weeks and Three Days

With Anakin and Ahsoka still on leave, their little family has been enjoying being home together. Being in their apartment alone had sadden Obi-Wan, but now its thrums life and laughter as his Padawans are home. He hadn't noticed yet, but Anakin and Ahoksa had brought things home from their time away to gift the baby. Anakin had found a beautiful metallic light night with intricate cravings. It emitted soft a warm, comforting blue light that filled the entire room. Ahoksa gifted Kai a beautiful, wooden and stone set of infant-toddler sized instruments. Obi-Wan had added a rocking chair, changing table, and woven ottoman to the nursery. It was simple, but warm and inviting. 

Their apartment felt very much a reflection who lived there. In the living room sat Qui-Gon's cozy reading nook and collection of plants. Obi-Wan had a low circular table with woven mediation cushions and his treasured tea-set. Anakin kept his spare parts and tinkering collection scattered across the coffee table. Ahoksa had a collection of a few photographs of her little family and kept them alongside the framed one of young Qui-Gon with Padawan Obi-Wan. 

At twenty-one weeks pregnant, Obi-Wan felt Kai often. Sometimes, Kai had hiccups, and Obi-Wan laughed, feeling them. Obi-Wan knew when the baby was awake and sleeping. As his belly continue growing, his center of gravity felt off. It was hard for him to move, and the Jedi Master can't reach is feet anymore. He continues to eat of fish, chicken, ot beef with a hearty serving of vegetables and fruit. His iron levels still need a close eye, but have been improving. Obi-wan felt like a bottomless pit snacking soften, and noticing how much rest he still needs. 

He slept on the couch finally able to settle after a long night of tossing and turning. About the time Obi-Wan settles in a restful sleep, he is awoken by shouting. Anakin's frustration fills the room, and Ahsoka radiates hurt as she slams her bedroom door. Obi-Wan bolts upright, a frown on his lips as he rubs at his eyes. As he stretches his arm, there is an adorable gap between his exposed stomach and leggings. 

Anakin yells again, "You woke Obi-Wan, Snips! You know he needs his sleep."

"I'll talk to our Padawan.", Obi-Wan offers.

"You should be resting."

"I like helping."

Anakin pinches the bridge of his nose, "Are all Padawans this frustrating?"

Obi-Wan laughs heartily, " 'fraid so. Hold on, I have something for you." It takes a moment for Obi-Wan to maneuver off the couch and waddle to the bookshelf.

"And you're willing to put yourself through this again?"

"It is an honor to see a Padawan learn from youth to Knighthood." 

"I'm sorry for all the times I was a pain in the ass."

"You still are a pain in my ass, but I love you nonetheless." Obi-Wan hands Anakin a moleskin journey. 

"What is this?""

"I found after Qui-Gon's death he left a journey with wisdom about teaching a Padawan. Remember I was not much older than you when I took you as my Padawan learner."

"Thank you, Master.", Anakin's eyes are soft, wet with tears, touched by the kindness. 

"in many ways, when we becoming teachers, we become a student again."

* * *

Obi-Wan knocks at Ahoksa's door, "Please open the door, 'Soka."

Ahsoka sniffled opening the door a crack, "Master Obi-Wan? I'm sorry for waking you."

"Apology accepted. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I wanted learn an advanced katra, but Master Skywalker would not teach me. He said I'm not ready." 

"How about you and I take a walk to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to mediate? We cannot learn together if you are still upset, Padawan-mine."

"I'd like that. Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan gently wipes away the tears on Ahsoka's cheek.

In walk together in silence to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Obi-Wan tells Ahsoka stories of his own youth. Much like his young Padawans, he had been quite impulsive and rebellious.Obi-Wan rests a hand on his stomach, he closes his eyes as they walk. Guided by the Force, Obi-Wan leads them to one of his favorite spots under a tree he planted with Qui-Gon years ago. He guides Ahsoka through controlling her breathing, and centering her mind. Much like Anakin, Ahsoka struggles with mediation. Obi-Wan finds guided mediation to help Ahsoka quiet her mind, whereas Anakin needs to work with his hands to find that level of relaxation. 

He seems so at peace and one with the Force, especially with the little one growing within him. The Jedi Master waits for Ahsoka. to join him in the Force. They talk through their shared bond about how Ahsoka is feeling and how Obi-Wan is doing. They release their feelings into the Force only after naming, acknowledging and accepting their feelings. Obi-Wan was trying something new, and even suggested they all see Mind Healers. 

Once Ahsoka seems calmer, grounded does Obi-Wan offer her a gentle hug and a whisper of encouragement, "Masters are not perfect, Padawan-mine. Often, Masters are just as much teachers as students." 

"I will ponder these words, Master.", Ahsoka bows to Obi-Wan respectfully, and Obi-Wan returns the bow.

  
They walk down the hall to the sparing room, Ahsoka is surprised. Obi-Wan unsheathes his own light saber. He had continued his training and exercise, though at a much lighter less impact level than before his pregnancy. He asks her to unsheathe her own light saber, and they move through a series of gentle stretches together. 

"Show me your form, young one." 

"Yes, Master Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan gently corrects her posture, and praises her when she does well. He is pleased with her progress by the end of the sessions, and agrees to teach her a new katra. The Jedi-Master demonstrates moving with precision,and grace. Ahsoka's breath is taken away as she watches how incredibly gift her Grand Master is. Even with his ever changing body, Obi-Wan is rooted in the Force and aware of his center of gravity. When they spare, Obi-Wan moves with perception of his body, truly one with the Force. It is almost as if they are dancing at a ball rather than sparing. Even pregnant, Obi-Wan would make a formidable opponent on the battle grounds.

  
Both are tired when they arrive back at their apartment, much to their surprise Anakin has dinner ready. He picked up their favorite meal from a local dinner, and already had the tea prepared. It is an apology, Ahsoka knows, and she has already forgiven Anakin. Obi-Wan knows all is well when the three of them settle on the couch. He smiles as Ahsoka and Anakin lean against him resting their heads on Obi-Wan's shoulders. Between them, they feel Kai kick and move happy to have their family together again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author has *big Dad!Obi-Wan Kenobi* feelings


	9. Chapter 9

Twenty-Three Weeks and Four Days

Since Anakin and Ahsoka's return to the warfront, Obi-Wan has been trying to keep himself distracted. His recent late night talks with Anakin have left him shaken. 

  
He had no idea that Anakin’s faith in the Jedi code, Council and Order was so shaken. Anakin’s faith in _Obi-Wan_ was shaken for Force sake until recently.  
  


Obi-Wan mediates on his concerns, seeking wisdom and insight from the Force. He is drawn to the Archives. Unable to sleep, Obi-Wan finds all he can on the subject of the Middle Way.

  
There are Force users who draw on the balance of the Light and Dark. Intrigued, Obi-Wan downloads the information to his data pad. He makes a note to discuss more with Master Yoda, and present his case to his Great-Grand Master. 

  
  
Obi-Wan releases his feelings into the Force, and settles back on bed. He lies awake, thinking about how wrong everything feels: the war, the Separatists, Palpatine, Dooku, the Clones.

No wonder Anakin is mad, Obi-Wan is seething himself. When did the Jedi decide that it’s morally okay to take charge of the clones? Every sentient life has purpose and intrinsic value. Mass producing clones for the sole purpose of war is wrong.   
  


Obi-Wan feels guilty , he wants to throw up. Are they really no better than the Hutts on Tatooine? The Jedi have lost their way. The council has gotten too complacent. When did the Jedi stop being defenders of justice fighting for the liberation of all souls?   
  


* * *

  
It’s close to 2 am when Obi-Wan pushes himself out of bed. He waddled down the hallway to Master Plo Koon’s room. He misses the steadying, kind present of Qui-Gon. 

One of his Master’s closest friends, Master Plo is incredibly kind and wise. He will be able to council Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan rests a hand on his stomach, “Master Plo?”

The Jedi Master opens the door of his quarters to find the young General there trembling.   
  


Hearing the upset, and urgency in Obi-Wan’s voice he is deeply troubled, “Obi-Wan? What’s the matter?”

“I need your advice.”, Obi-Wan’s voice breaks, he feels on the brink of shattering. 

  
“Come here.”, Masted Plo guides Obi-Wan by the crook of his arm to the couch.

He is afraid Kenobi will collapse. Steadying the young Jedi Master, he quietly inquired if he’d like a hug through the Force.   
  


Master Plo is incredibly gently as he wraps his arms around Obi-Wan, kissing the young man’s forehead. He radiates warmth and kindness of the Force as a reassurance.

Obi-Wan sobs, he misses Qui-Gon. He worries about Anakin. He is afraid he is not a good enough Master.

Obi-Wan feels the weight of saddnsss and grief. Once again, he questions his own worth. Master Plo frowns feeling the young man’s projections. 

Kenobi can think of a thousands of ways he failed his Master, his Padawans and the Council. He is not worthy of Master Plo’s kindness he thinks.

“You are deeply troubled, young one. Let’s make a cup of tea and talk. Then we will mediate, okay?”

  
“Thank you, Master.”, Obi-Wan bows, a silent apology.   
  


“There is no need to apologize.”

Obi-Wan deflates, “Yes, Master Plo.” 

_”Did you forget your own advice?”, Qui-Gon’s voice reminds him._

” _Pardon me?”_

” _As I recall, you told Ahsoka and Anakin, a master is just as much a student as their Padawan.”_

_“I failed them, Qui-Gon.”_

_“You have not and nor will you.”_

Master Plo brews a cup of Jasmine tea, Qui-Gon’s favorite. He knows Jinn made Jasmine tea when Obi-Wan was sick or afraid. He hopes it will steady Obi-Wan.

They slip the tea in silence. Master Plo listens to Obi-Wan recall from the beginning about Anakin’s nightmares, feeling a darkness in the Force, concerns about Jedi involvement in the Clone Wars and fearing manipulation from a darkness presence.   
  


Master Plo is inclined to agree with young Obi-Wan Kenobi. Divisions within the Council have permitted something insidious to sway their Order down a dark path.

As they mediate on these thoughts, Master Plo and Obi-Wan seek the wisdom of the Force. The Force pushes them to open a door, and they follow it. Palpatine. Dooku. The war. They both feel the wrongness of this moment. The Sith are back.   
  


Their medative state is broken when Obi-Wan is plagued by a terrible vision. The young Jedi Master does not have visions. The Master is immediately concerned for his former Padawan.

Master Plo watched in horror, still connected to Obi-Wan he can feel his emotions: sheering pain, anxiety, anger, distress come off him in waves.  
  


“Anakin.”, Obi-Wan said, feeling his distress through their recently restored bond.  
  


“Nightmare?”, Master Plo asks, grave concern in his voice. 

”Vision.”, Obi-Wan pants, his Padawan’s weaken shields allow them to share this awful moment. 

  
“Has this happened before?”, Master Plo inquires feeling Anakin and Obi-Wan’s bond pulsating with the intensity of a super nova burning brightly in the Force.   
  


“Never.”, Obi-Wan swallows bile, trying not to throw up.   
  


“Obi-Wan?”   
  


Obi-Wan’s head feels like it might burst. He shivers, holding his head in pain. His hand cradles his stomach protectively. 

“Hurts.”

The young Jedi-Master collapses, and begins seizing. His limps flail limply, as his eyes roll into the back of his head. He vomits as his body convulsed. 

Master Plo shouts calling for Master Cho. On the _Resolute_ , Anakin Skywalker has fallen into a similar state. A disturbance in the Force is felt throughout the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for hurting our boys. I promise Anakin, Obi-Wan and the baby will be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current mood: Nick Fury when he said, "I recognize the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it." 
> 
> That's how I felt writing Obi-Wan's character in this chapter. Hahah He's not happy with the Jedi Order at the moment.

_Twenty Four Weeks and One Day_

Obi-Wan groans, his head is pounding angrily, and his muscles feel tight. His entire body aches, and not just the usual pregnancy aches either. Before Kenobi even opens his eyes, he knows he’s in the Temple medbay. The lights are dimmed, the curtains pulled shut and Qui-Gon’s quilt is draped across his lap. Master Che has tried to make the room as comfortable and non-invasive as possible.

It still makes Obi-Wan's skin crawl, he'd rather be home. His anxiety about being hospitalized floods the room. Ever perceptive, Kai kicks against Obi-Wan’s hand, “I’m okay, Dad. Don’t worry about me.” The little one is definitely Force sensitive, Obi-Wan thinks to himself. He'd rather not have members of the Jedi Council at his bedside when he awoke taking notice of Plo, Yoda, and Mace gathered at his side. Well, Masters Plo and Yoda are most welcome, Mace is not. 

”Frightened us you have, Obi-Wan.”, Master Yoda whispered.

“I-Is everyone okay?”

”You and Anakin have been unconscious for four days.”, Plo explains gently, holding Obi-Wan's hand.

“And the baby?”

”Strong in the Force.”  
  


“W-what happened?”

”A peculiar bond you and Anakin share. Experienced his vision you did.”, Master Yoda looks troubled.

”That’s new.”

”Given the intensity of Anakin’s recent visions, we believe he is exhausted and unable to shield himself.", Master Plo squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand.   
  
  


“The emotional turmoil he has felt must’ve drained him.”, Obi-Wan sighed.

  
"Skywalker has struggled with attachment since childhood.", Mace chided.

Obi-Wan looks very wearily up at his Great-Grand Master, "Whenever Anakin has sought help from the Council, we've ignored his mental health. The boy needs a mind healer, reassure, and affection."

"Do not talk to me that way, Kenobi."

  
"Concur with Obi-Wan I do.", Master Yoda's eyes are soft, and wet. 

"I ask you do not interfere with my former Padawan nor his apprentice. We've been doing just fine on our own, and if I feel that I need advice I will seek it from trusted Elders of the Council.", Kenobi is firm. He had made up his mind, and will not be moved. 

"If the Sith targeted Skywalker specifically, it only further supports our early concerns that the boy is dangerous. He is a threat to the order and must be dealt with immediately." 

"I believe, Mace, that self-fulfilling prophecy can be damning. If anything, this Order has made it nearly impossible for Anakin to become the Jedi Master I know he is capable of becoming and will become with our support."

Obi-Wan's heart rate and blood pressure sky rocket. The fetal monitor reports the baby is just as distressed as their father. Master Che asks Kenobi's visitors to leave, however, Obi-Wan desperately pleas for Master Plo to stay. The Jedi feel his palpable relief when she grants his request. In an effort to calm Obi-Wan, they practice their meditative breathing and continue aiding in the Clone Knitting Project. It did keep Obi-Wan occupied for a while, long enough to get his blood pressure and vitals back down to an ideal place. 

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Obi-Wan had grown bored despite Master Plo's best efforts. He was tired, hungry, and wanted to go home. He considered running away, then realized he was projecting his own thoughts when Master Plo gave him a look of disapproval. 

"I want to see Ani.", Obi-Wan whispered once his vitals stabilized again.

"It is important you remain calm. High blood pressure and distress is not good for the baby.", Master Plo offers gently. 

"Please, I- I need to see him."

"Okay, I'll bring him to you." 

Plo recruits the help of a Padawan healer and Ahsoka. They push Anakin's hospital bed down the hall to Obi-Wan's room, which is probably what they should've done to begin with. Undoing the rails on both beds, Ahsoka and Plo push the hospital beds next to teach other. Anakin does not look good, he is extremely pale and his veins shot from difficulty placing an IV. His eyes are bloodshot, and he seems to be exhausted

Obi-Wan reaches a hand out, and holds Anakin's flesh hand. Anakin scoots closer, and they lay side by side, taking immense relieve in seeing one another. Their minds are still linked, too tired and frail to maintain shields. They were fully open and aware how one another felt, there were no secrets between them any longer. (Anakin knows about Satine and Korkie, a problem for another day. ) They were one mind, and two souls woven together by a strong Force bond. The Force was drawing them together in the middle of their dark, awful shared mind-body visions, which Master Che had not figured out how to stop. Though, having additional Jedi to shield the Master and Knight did help provide some much needed rest. Master Yoda was consulting restricted material in the Archives to determine how to protect the pair. 

"I heard you defended me to the Jedi Council.", Anakin smiles softly, tired and teasing, but the affection in his voice was there. A kind of affection, Obi-Wan hasn't seen from his Padawan since childhood. 

"You know Ani, I am incredibly loyal to you and I always have. Don't let that go to your head"

"Too late.", Anakin laughs. 

"Rest, dear one. It will be be okay."

"The war is still on."

  
"Not for much longer I hope."

The Jedi Council convened again in the evening to discuss the Kenobi Plan to capture Dooku, liberate the Clones, and investigate the Senate. Everyone had a every bad feeling about Palpatine, though no one could put their finger on why. He just seems like a sleazy guy with too much interest in the Jedi Council. A another bill drafted by Senator Amidala and General Kenobi was about to become public. Obi-Wan was going to become the kind of Jedi nine year old Anakin Skywalker dreamed of, the kind that stops criminals like Jabba the Hutt from every enslaving and owning another person. Obi-Wan wished he could prevent the heartache and suffering his Padawan has ever felt. But now, he can start becoming a better man, a better Jedi, the kind that he can be proud of too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for hurting our boys again. Obi-Wan is facing big questions and Anakin pushes him hard.
> 
> Part 1 of 2

_Twenty Six Weeks and Five Days_

Obi-Wan's stomach continues to be ever expanding, even his paternity clothes were needing to be replaced for the next size. While he felt large, he knew he would only continue to grow. His biggest complaints are the constant heartburn, insomnia, and migraines he experiences. Normal pregnancy symptoms and recovering from his recent Sith related hospitalization have made him very tired. It's also annoying to share a mind connection with Anakin Skywalker. God, he wishes Anakin could focus long enough for mediation or sit still. He can't keep up with that boy's buzy beehive brain. 

The Jedi still haven't figured out how to untangle Obi-Wan and Anakin's mental connection without severing it which would be incredibly painful. Master Che was unwilling to risk putting either man and the baby at risk. For now, they'll have to learn to live together with one mind. On the upside, without this weird shared mind experience Obi-Wan isn't sure they'd be able to get past their unresolved tension regarding whether the Order can be trusted. They agree the Order needs reformed, the Clones War is incredibly fucked up, and they are both in need of help from the Mind Healers.

There are no longer any secrets between them, Anakin can see that Palpatine was most certainly manipulating him towards the dark side. Obi-Wan is able to share feelings and memories he struggles to verbalize. 

Master Che required them to continue to rest for at least a few more days much to Obi-Wan's discontent. He'd much rather be working on the Senate Internship program, which the Council and Senate's joint council on Jedi Order Relations are reviewing candidates. They'll have the program up and running within two weeks. He eagerly awaits news from Padme about a series of bills they have co-authored.

If the Jedi Council approves, Kenobi believes he could do much good as the Negotiator brokering reform between the Senate and Order. The Order need not be at the beck and call of the Senate nor the Senate at the beck and call of the Order. 

For now, Obi-Wan and Anakin are staying with Senator Amidala. Obi-Wan can continue to work from home, and both men can be cared for by Padme. Obi-Wan sits on the couch, legs elevated and data pad in pad as he types. Anakin buzzes with restlessness and hyper activity, so much energy he doesn't know what to do with. He flops down beside Obi-Wan, thrumming with nervous energy.

There is something on his mind, Obi-Wan still typing, glances up at Anakin. Anakin chews his lip, pulling spare parts out of his pocket and tickers with a mechanical contraption.

_Whacha working on?"_

_Senate things you'd be bored by._

_Should you be working in your, um condition?  
_

_Plenty of pregnant people work, Anakin._

_I guess._

_Out with it._

_Can I talk to you?_

_Yes. Mentally or Verbally?_

_Verbally_ _._

"Out with it then.", Obi-Wan stops typing, giving Anakin his full attention. 

"Do you love Satine?", Anakin blurts out.

"You've been in my head. You tell me.", Obi-Wan deflects.

"You would leave the order if she asked.", Anaki answered, knowing words Obi-Wan had only shared with Satine herself.

"Yes."

"Do you want to know your son, Korkie?"

"If he desired to know me, yes. But I am no more his father than Senator Ben Kenobi is mine. "

“You know your father?!”, Anakin was shocked, he had no idea Obi-Wan knew and worked with his own father! God, does Obi-Wan ever tell him anything? He knows Jedi typically are taken in as children and raised by the Order. Having grown up with a mother, Anakin could not even imagine not knowing one's own parents. Families are important to Anakin, giving him a sense of identity and purpose, much like how Obi-Wan is grounded by his vows as a Jedi Master. 

”We are biologically related that is all.”

"Why allow me the chance at happiness and deny your own happiness?"

"I have made peace with my decision, Anakin. I have a duty to the Code, and she has duty to Mandalore." 

"Isn't it a bit hypocritical that I can be married and you cannot?" 

"Anakin, all I know is life in the Temple. This is my life. Perhaps you need a family, emotional connection to ground yourself while I do not. I am fine on my own.", Obi-Wan spoke with finality on the matter, though Anakin would continue to try to get under his skin, and does so quite well.

"Have you given thought to what happens when Kai is no longer a newborn?"

"At the appropriate age, I will relinquish my rights as a parent and Kai will be raised as any other Force Sensitive child in our Republic."

"Would you really do that?", Anakin's voice breaks.

"It is the Jedi Way.", Obi-Wan answers coldly, not sure if he believed his own words or not. Anakin reaches through their shared bond, and finds a core memory, one of Obi-Wan destroying a medical droid to buy himself time. Anakin has caught him in a lie.

"As I recall, you withheld your pregnancy from the Jedi Council because you did not want them to take Kai away." 

"I thought I might enjoy these moments while I have the chance."

"I don't believe you.”

  
All progress made between them halts. This is a tender subject for his Master. Anakin is surprised by how quickly Obi-Wan can move from a seated postion to his feet. Aren't pregant people in their second trimester supposed to be slower than this? Anakin doesn't know much about pregnant people though. The Jedi Master storms into his room and shuts the door loudly. Obi-Wan shouts a string of unJedi like curses and something shatters against the wall, followed by loud sobs. This behavior is uncharacteristic of the usually serene Jedi Master Anakin notices Ahoksa standing in the kitchen, and curses softly, Obi-Wan is going to be mad when he finds out.

”How much of that did you hear, Snips?”

”All of it. Is Master Obi-Wan okay?”

”I think I pushed too hard.”

”Should we make sure he’s okay?”

”Let’s give him some space, then we’ll make him a cup of tea.”

”Skyguy, maybe we should call Satine.”

"Oh, he’d really hate that.”

"Does that means it's a bad idea?"

"No, Snips. It means it's a great idea."

Anakin is not good at feelings, but he was trying to be helpful, only because he cares about Obi-Wan. He knows he screwed up nor is Anakin is not sure how to fix it. After impulsively calling Satine, Anakin decides to wait until Padme is home to further discuss how to negotiate with the Negotiator. And yeah, Obi-Wan is going to be very mad at Anakin and Ahsoka. The four of them gather in the dining room trying to determine what the best course of action is. Satine herself may know Obi-Wan best.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_Twenty-six weeks and Five Days_

Obi-Wan has to come out of his room at some point, Anakin thinks to himself. It’s morning now, and no sign of his Master, surely he must be hungry. It’s nearly half an hour before there is any sign of Obi-Wan getting cagey. The door knob rattles, and Obi-Wan peaks into the living room, he spots Satine then quickly shuts the door. Satine rolls her eyes. She likes Pademe she thinks they have a lot in common including falling in love with an idiot. The Dutchness asks Padme, Anakin and Ahsoka to leave. 

She murder struts down the hallway, and knocks on the door, “Obi-Wan, open the door please.”

”I don’t want to come out.”

“I’ll make breakfast.”

  
"I think I'll starve."

"Look, I can keep pestering you or you come out.

"Will you promise everyone will leave me the kriff alone if we talk?"

"Yes. I've already kicked Ahsoka, Anakin and Padme out."

"If I weren't upset with you, I might kiss you for that."

"I thought flirting was against the code."

"I flirt even with my enemies.", he shrugged. 

Obi-Wan opens the door, she studies his face. He didn't sleep much last night judging by his blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks. Satine doesn't want to spook him, she gives him a wide berth as they walk to the kitchen. Obi-Wan thinks Satine and Shmi are two such people who understand the weight of the decision before him. He's quiet, pulling his shields tight so she can't read him. Anakin is annoying and pressing against their bond, their mind connection, which does not currently allow for privacy. 

Satine and Obi-Wan are dancing. The banter, the flirting, it's a way ot deflecting. It feels safer than actually talking about Obi-Wan's feelings. The duchess spent a year on the run with Kenobi when they were younglings. She knows him in the way she knows no one else, and Obi-Wan knows it. It scares him that he cannot be the perfect Jedi the Council expects him to be.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan are afraid of their feelings. It was Obi-Wan's own temper, own passion that made any Jedi Master unwilling to take him on. Satine knows it's the reason he left Mandalore. Choosing the Order over Satine is both Obi-Wan's greatest sacrifice and single most regret. Satine's decision to pass Korkie off as her nephew honors both of their professional and personal commitments. 

  
"What is the think that scares you most, Ben?", Satine asks gently as she makes him breakfast. Something bland with a little piazz but not overwhelming to the senses. Satine wants him to actually eat and not pick at his food. She settles on making a bowl of oatmeal with cinnamon apples with a piece of toast.

"Failing the Jedi Order.", Obi-Wan's voice cracks.

"I think it's deeper than that. Do you want to know what I think?"

"Yes.", his voice breaks. 

"I think you are afraid of choosing yourself." 

"Attachments are against the Code." 

"Haven't you given enough of yourself? Ben, you give and you give until there is nothing left of yourself."

Anakin and Obi-Wan have more in common than the young Knight even realizes. Obi-Wan is afraid of failure of never being good enough. For Force Sake, Kenobi was thirteen years old and in the process of being transfered to the Jedi Service Corps when Qui-Gon Jinn, a Maverick and Outcast himself takes on a pariah. Obi-Wan never felt good enough, he was afraid of disappointing Qui-Gon, which he often did.

Hell, Jinn left a thirteen year old Padawan Obi-Wan on Melia/Dann to lead a child army into war. He starved, was tortured, injured, froze and suffered for months before Qui-Gon intervened. When he struggled with his own emotions and self-worth, the Jedi reminded him to follow the Code.

Obi-Wan was constantly afraid that he would fail the Order, and be shipped off to the Service Corp. Growing up, all he wanted to do was help people. Jinn became his master when he realized Obi-Wan said in passing, he wanted to become a Jedi because the Jedi do good. Even if he couldn't be a Jedi, Obi-Wan would try to do good as a farmer. His partnership with Qui-Gon was rocky, and it was often Obi-Wan trying to mend their relationship.

When they found Anakin, Qui-Gon was ready to drop Obi-Wan as an apprentice. Even Qui-Gon's final words are telling, he never said he was proud of Obi-wan, just that he wanted Obi-Wan to train Anakin.

And when Obi-Wan needed the Council most, they were silent. When Qui-Gon died, he was angry, grieving and alone, raising a traumatized nine year old. One of the people he trusts and values most in the world, Master Yoda told him how disappointed he was in the young Knight. God, Obi-Wan realizes no wonder he's so awful at processing, naming and dealing with his own feelings.

The Council failed him to give him the adequate tools to form health emotions. This whole time Obi-Wan's attachment has been fear of failure, projecting the image of perfection, closing himself off from Satine, Anakin, and his friends. 

It's the same reason Obi-Wan has failed Anakin all these years. He was always pushing Anakin to become a better Jedi than he is. He expected perfection because that's what the Order expects of their Jedi. Obi-Wan's stomach sinks with this realization, he was wrong. His methods of training Anakin for the last twelve years have been wrong. Maybe, the little boy he is trying to save is not just Anakin, but himself. He avoids Satine's eyes, and pauses knowing Anakin has been listening to his stream of consciousness. 

She passes a cup of tea across the table, an offering of peace. He bows his head apologetically, ashamed of the silent tears he cries. Satine isn't sure who he apologizing to. She allows him to sit in silence, to mediate at the kitchen table. The duchess knows when to push and when to let go. She does not speak again until after they have eaten breakfast, Obi-wan actually allows himself to have seconds. 

They settle on the couch, and Satine holds Obi-Wan, threading her fingers through his hair. He's so touched starved, and melts into her gentle touch like a big, floppy cat. Sometimes, you have to be patient, lean into the silence of a moment and wait for the other person to make a move. 

"Do you regret passing off Korkie as your nephew?" 

"Somedays, yes. But ultimately, I believe it was the best decision I could've made at the time." 

"I imagine it was lonely and difficult to bare that burden all these years."

"As a young Padawan once taught me, love is not against the Code. Love is patient. It is kind. It does not boast or rejoice in sadness. Love keeps no record of wrong doing. It does not rejoice in the suffering of others. Love is selfless, sacrificial, merciful and kind."

Obi-Wan's eyes fill with tears, "Ask me again."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. Would you leave the Order?"

"When the war is over, yes."

They both are surprised by Obi-Wan's answer. There are so many unanswered questions, things to discuss. But they don't matter, at least right now. Obi-Wan is choosing to love this baby, and allow himself a chance at happiness. Obi-Wan does not move from where he is perched in Satine's lap, and she holds him, stroking his belly feeling Kai kick happily. And he does not move when the others return.

Obi-Wan presses against his shared bond with Anakin, " _I'm very pissed at you right now."_

_"Think you can forgive me?"_

_"Eventually. Don't look so kriffing pleased._

_"Yes Master.",_ Anakain smirks.

_"You and Ahsoka are in so much trouble."_

_"It's still worth it."_


	13. Chapter 13

_Twenty-Eight Weeks and Two Days_

Obi-Wan was finally in his third trimester, feeling frequently fatigued, hungry, and grumpy. He was annoyed by Anakin‘s insistent questions. The young Jedi Knight asked him 5 million questions about Satine, Korkie, Kai and how Obi-Wan himself was doing. He wasn't used to the constant attention and concern of others. It wasn't just Anakin either, Yoda and Master Plo are equally concerned. Even he so much as is uncomfortable, they all worry and fuss over him.  
  


With ongoing investigations into Senate, The _Resolute_ and _Negotiator_ were docked in Courseant for the foreseeable future. This didn’t mean Generals Skywalker and Kenobi were without assignments. As nervous as it made Obi-Wan, the Jedi Council asked Anakin to continue his conversations with Palpaptine. They hoped to exploit that angle, and get to the bottom of the icky feeling people had about Palpaptine. 

Obi-Wan continued to keep an eye on murmurs in the Senate, working close to oversee the newly kicked off Internship programming. Of which, Korkie Kyrze was a intern under Senator Ben Kenobi, something Satine and Obi-Wan were nervous about. However, they did not want to arouse suspension by a sudden reassignment either. Instead the Jedi Master would continue to keep a watch eye out for any potential rumors and secrets. 

Things were going well with Satine. She got an apartment in upper Courseant and accepted the ring Obi-Wan put on her finger, a promise to wait for him. They shared the same bed the night before, and couldn't wait until the day Obi-Wan could actually marry the Dutcheness. He seemed lighter, happier and Satine was happy to indulge him. She hadn’t realized how touched starved and tactile her Jetti was. Obi-Wan later admitted he had been quite affectionate as a youngling, but Qui-Gon felt it was not appropriate for a Jedi. He unlearned his desire being held, hugging and reassuring squeezes. 

Satine was helping Obi-Wan reconnect with his once tactile nature. It still makes him very nervous to speak frankly about his feelings and inner most thoughts. Seeing a mind healer was helping, even if Kenobi was reluctant to admit it. He had a diagnosis now of OCD with hyper responsibility fixation, depression and C-PTSD. This man is a war veteran, a warrior, a survivor, and trauma has shaped him into who he is, for better or worst.

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed, frustrated by what the universe had thrown his way recently. He pinched his nose, feeling the headache building at the base of his neck. He laid his head down at his desk. His stomach twisted and turned, knowing Anakin was at his weekly meeting with Palpaptine, he could feel his former Padawan's anxiety and nervousness which made him queasy. He hates when the Council decides to risk Anakin's mental and emotional wellness. 

  
"General Kenobi.", an unfamiliar voice calls out, knocking at Obi-Wan's office door.

  
"No need for such formality. Please call me Obi-Wan.", Obi-Wan lifts his head to find Korkie standing in the door way with Senator Kenobi. His stomach sinks, he wants to be sick. Instead, he smiles softly, and invites them to sit. 

"If you have a moment, we'd like to talk, Obi-Wan", the Senator said in a serious, but kind tone. 

Obi-Wan is panicking internally, _they know,_ he thinks to himself. 

"Sir, we couldn't help but notice the familial similarities between myself, young Kyrze, and you. Is it possible we are related?", Senator Kenobi asks, aware that Obi-Wan is his eldest son, having previously discussed it with the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan had made several visits to Stewjon, he knew had a mother, father, two younger sisters and a baby brother. Yet he never interacted with his family while he was there, mostly observing from a far and exploring the planet's customs. 

"You must be mistaken. Jedi are prohibited from being marriage and having children.", Obi-Wan's cheeks flush when Senator Kenboi glances at his baby bump, and the Jedi Master rests a hand on his swollen abdomen, feeling his unborn child kick. 

"You cannot deny it is like looking into a mirror, General.", Korkie answered cooly, God, Obi-Wan is not ready to have this conversation with his _father_ and his _son_ , for Force Sake. Satine will be so mad, it was not their desire to tell Korkie, and certainly not like this. 

"It is not unheard for unrelated persons to bare familial similarity as we all share a comon genetic ancestor.", Obi-Wan shrugged. 

"I think you are lying, and deflecting because you don't want to tell the truth.", Korkie accuses.

It's hard to ignore the parts of Korkie that are perfect combinations of Obi-Wan and Satine. That boy might be the death of Obi-Wan, his wit, intelligence, and stubbornness. A face with Kenobi eyes, and Kyrze facial structure with that blond-auburn hair coloring so familiar to that of his parents. Even the Jedi Master cannot deny the obvious truth before him, he swallows thickly, palms sweaty. 

"Korkie deserves the truth, son", Senator Kenobi presses for a answer, grabbing Obi-Wan gently by the forearm. His entire body tenses uncomfortably, and he wants to bolt from the room but does not dare do so.

  
  
" I am no more your son than I am his father.", Obi-Wan declared with finality, pulling away from Senator Kenobi's gentle touch.

Three sets of Kenobi blue eyes widen as they look at one another, shit, Obi-Wan let the cat out of the bag. The knife in his heart twists seeing the pained look in Senator Kenobi's eyes, Obi-Wan grimaces. He cannot imagine the pain of the older man giving his eldest son to the Jedi. Part of him feels incredibly guilt by squandering his parents' sacrifice. Leaving the Order in exchange for a family and marriage, he'll be a pariah, an outcast, a disgrace to the Order. It frightens Obi-Wan to venture down an unknown path, even if he feels it is the will of the Force to pursue happiness after a lifetime of service.

"You are my father?!! Why didn't you tell me?", Korkie's voice teetering between anger and upset. 

This is most certainly the place nor the time to discuss such matters.", Obi-Wan deflects. He can't look either of them in the eye, it hurts too much. 

"Please tell me the truth.", Korkie's eyes are wet, and his voice breaks. Oh, Obi-Wan wasn't expecting tears. Again the knife in his heart twists, guilt and regret, an admission that will change their entire lives.

"Your mother will be very displeased with me when she finds out, dear one." 

Obi-Wan is swayed by emotion, taking Korkie by the hand gently to set on the couch. He looks at his father's face, gentle laugh lines frame his eyes. He admires the salt and pepper hair, his kind, but resilient look in his Kenobi blue eyes. An apology on his lips, head bowed gently, asking for forgiveness. He begins by telling stories of the time Padawan Kenobi was stationed on Mandalore to protect the Dutchness. A year spent fighting for survival, living with crumbs in their pockets and a prayer on their lips two souls found love. Obi-Wan often thinks of the secret promise they made to each other, murmuring Mando wedding vows to each other once cold evening when they weren't sure if they'd live to see the next day: Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde. (We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors.)

It was not considered a legitimate marriage considering they lacked witnesses and customary procedure, but in a way, the couple married that day when they were still younglings. The words, the promise they made was a sincere one. As an adult, Obi-Wan didn't think much of a secret marriage vow he made to a childhood sweetheart. In this moment, he finds the memory heart warming and thanks the universe silently for their williness to follow the will of the Force then as well as now.

The Order called upon young Kenobi's return to the Jedi, and his soulmate chose perfect love, finding a way to honor to their commitments. In that moment, their fates were sealed to be separated for a time. Unknown to Obi-Wan, Satine became pregnant and had a son whom she loved so much, she wanted to ensure his safety. It was an impossibility for a Manalorian and Jedi to raise a child. Had the universe known the truth, it might've incited clan wars, political instability, and conflict between the two groups. The Mandalorians would never accept a marriage between the couple, and pre-martial sex is highly frowned upon in Satine's culture nor would Obi-Wan ever become a Jedi Master had the truth become known. It was simply the will of the Force for them to part ways, but perhaps, the Force had brought them together again.

Just as they made a selfless choice to part, it is a selfless choice to come back together. Love is not forbidden by the Code, Obi-Wan explains. Exhausted, the three generations of Kenobi men walk back to Satine's apartment. Satine is very upset at first, but she understands why Obi-Wan told Korkie the truth. While it might not be easy, they'll figure it out together. Families are worth it, Obi-Wan thinks,though the Jedi Council might strongly disagree. 


	14. Chapter 14

_30 weeks and three days  
_

After several stressful weeks, Obi-Wan was relieved to have some peace and quiet. He spent many evening with Korkie and Satine after work. It wasn’t easy navigating the sudden roles of father and fiancé. Most of Kenobi’s life had been spent dedicated the code, and his estrangements complicated these new found relationships.Nor did he think of himself as Korkie’s father in the traditional sense. No, Korkie was a fifteen year old young man. He had a mother and father, yet this young man was desperate to know the infamous General Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

When he wasn't working, Obi-Wan stole moments with Korkie and took Satine on dates. His favorite evenings were spent cooking, and being held by Satine. He discovered Korkie was quite the chess player. They shared a dry wit and quick, strategic mind, even at 15 years old Korkie was a formidable chess opponent. Perhaps it's wildly inappropriate, but Obi-Wan felt both Anakin and Ahsoka were his family too. He included them in family game nights ( a mistake, Anakin and Ahsoka like to cheat), and dinners, enjoying watching his people react with one another. Padme and Satine deeply enjoyed each other's company. Their little family grounded Obi-Wan, it was difficult to admit he was wrong. He needed people too.

Sometimes, Obi-Wan had no idea how to be the man they needed him to be. He considers the fact he's never truthfully had a father nor observed the dynamics of a family closely. Qui-Gon is the closest thing Obi-wan had to a father, and Jinn was certainly a complicated man. There is an underlying fear of failure. Obi-Wan was unsure, he failed to raise Anakin, he still failed Anakin and even Ahsoka on a regular basis. God, this poor baby, he's going to to be a terrible father. Hell, he was an awful Jedi Master who had no business training a traumatized nine year old to knighthood.

He tried to shake the negative thoughts in his head, resting a hand on his stomach. Feeling Kai's constant movements often helped steady him, but he can't shake the anxiety. Obi-Wan is afraid of having this baby. Each passing week, he is confronted with the reality time is running out between now and the baby's birth. He tenderly wipes his silent tears, and prepares to meet Anakin for their weekly meditation. 

"Hi Obi-Wan.", Anakin's Force presence thrummed with excitement. 

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just excited to see you." 

"Is this about the waddling? It's embarrassing." 

"You look ridiculous, all swollen and puffed up." 

"Kirff off."

"Yes, _Master_."

  
"Go ahead, I know you want to." 

  
Anakin smiles, gently prodding Obi-Wan rounded stomach. He feels the firmness of the baby's heel pressing against the taut skin as if the baby is saying hello. Obi-Wan rarely denies Anakin's request to feel the baby move and kick. The baby seems to like Anakin, getting excitement to hear a familiar voice. Sometimes, Anakin sings soft Tatoonie lullabies Shmi must've sang to him. His former Padawan is one of the only people who can soothe the baby until they settle quietly enough for Obi-Wan to mediate.   
  


The baby settles under Anakin’s gentle murmurs. The Force is calm, and grounding as its warmth dances around them. They both feel the baby become content to stop their acrobatic flips all of a sudden. The baby is peaceful, melting into the embrace of Anakin and Obi-Wan’s force presence.

Anakin helps Obi-Wan to a seated position, his Master is no longer able to move unassisted from standing to sitting. His stomach is almost always in the way of him being able to mediate, practice katas, and move through some yoga poses. Settling in the warmth of the Force, Obi-Wan waits for Anakin to join him. They mediate together, releasing feelings and clearing their mind. Anakin's recent visits with Palpatine had caused his visions to worse again. Both men were awfully shaken after a recent vision of the Jedi Order being slaughtered. Obi-Wan still can't get the image of frightened younglings as they are led to their death out of his mind.

Given the division within the Order, Obi-Wan is not confident they have enough favor from the Jedi Council to prompt an investigation into the creation of the Clone Army. He fears they lack enough information to identify the legitimacy of their fears. Though, Anakin's visions have yet to be wrong. The older man hopes the Council will take these visions with a grave seriousness or he fears for the worst. 

Obi-Wan feels drawn to open a particular door as they mediate. He opens it, and hears the voice of his master, " _You are destined for infinite sadness, but that does not mean you will be without happiness either."_ Images flash in his mind: the birth of his baby, marrying Satine, Anakin holding newborn twins, Kai playing with a blond child, Obi-Wan helping a young blond child craft a light saber, a young girl with brown twin buns sitting on his shoulders, rebuilding the Temple with Ahoksa and Anakin as the laughter of children rings through the hallowed, empty halls. In the final image, he sees an adult Korkie holding a newborn baby, “Meet your grandchild, Buir.” Korkie hands the baby to an Obi-Wan who is older man, with salt and pepper grey hair. A man hardened by sadness yet his eyes crinkle with laugh lines. The grandfather still manages to smile as tears form in his soft, sad but kind eyes. _From the ashes, you will rebuild, Padawan-mine. Do not be afraid,_ Qui-Gon reminds him.

Obi-Wan's eyes widen, he is still shaken to his core. He reminds himself the Future is always in motion. No one but the Sith deals in absolutes, and he steels himself, trying to release the pit in his stomach. Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan reaches back out to Anakin who had seen similar images. The Jedi Master allows himself to clear his mind and return to awareness. He leans against Anakin as they both breath heavily.

"Does this mean the last vision I saw comes true?" 

"I don't know, Ani. But I fear its implications should the Council not investigate further."

"I hoped to keep things light.", Anakin grimaces. 

"Ah, I'm not sure that's an option these days."

* * *

Anakin helps Obi-Wan onto his feet, and they walk down the hall to the Commons area. Obi-Wan knew something was up, but wasn't quite sure what. He pressed against their shared bond, whather it is Anakin is excited about. It can't be a bad thing then, not that he believes Anakin would ever hurt him.

"Where are we going?"

"I promised not to say anything."

Obi-Wan quirks up an eyebrow, "What are you planning?"

"I can't tell you."

Obi-wan jumps in surprise when his friends, family, and colleagues shout, "Surprise!"

"What is this?", Obi-Wan asks.

"Your baby-shower."

"I hate surprises.", Obi-Wan sniffles as his eyes fill with tears.

"Aw, Master Obi, don't cry.", Ahsoka says wrapping an arm around him. 

"I told you he'd hate it.", Anakin pointed out. 

"You shouldn't have." Obi-wan wipes his teary eyes with the sleeve of his robe.

"Celebrate new life we must.", Yoda smiled.

Obi-Wan actually laughed as they played stupid party games. They enjoyed punch and a cake. Everyone had such wonderful, and thoughtful gifts for Kai. Obi-Wan didn't mind the affection, the gentle touches, and conversation he found. He was so overwhelmed to know so many people cared about him and the baby. Many from the Jedi Council, the Temple, his battalion, family, and friends sincerely wished the best for his new chapter in his life, though no one had any idea that Obi-Wan planned to marry Satine and pursue a new path after the birth of his baby. 

He was so tired after being fussed over all afternoon, Obi-Wan crashed before the end of the party. The Jedi Master fell asleep, resting his head against Anakin's shoulder. The poor Jedi Knight did not have it within his heart to awake him. It was not often, even now, for the Jedi Master to feel comfortable enough to actually sleep. It took Satine, Anakin and Ahsoka both to walk the sleeping Master back to their apartment. Anakin helped remove Obi-Wan's shoes, and cloak, tucking him into bed gently. Satine kissed Obi-Wan's forehead, smoothing out his hair. Ahsoka covered her Grandmaster with the familiar knit blanket that once belonged to Qui-Gon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings  
> Premature birth, Mild description of premature baby, medical procedures, etc.
> 
> Remember not all things are as they seem.

_Thirty-Two Weeks and Four Days_

As things tend to go in Obi-Wan's life, things were going really well until they don't. He was on a walk with Satine in the gardens of the Jedi Temple when he felt a terrible disturbance in the force. It was quite possible the worst feeling Obi-Wan ever experienced in his life. It felt as if something within his body exploded, his knees buckled and his visions blurred. The Jedi Master panicked as he tried to reach Anakin through their shared mind link.   
  


“ANAKIN!”, Obi-Wan shouted into the void.

Their connection was weakened, it felt cold, like Anakin had erected a durasteel wall between them. He couldn’t access their bond. For the first time in weeks, Obi-Wan was alone with his thoughts. It terrified him.The only other time Obi-Wan had felt such emptiness is when Qui-Gon died suddenly and severed their training bond. This is much much worse, and Obi-Wan is afraid of the implications. 

Satine held him upright when his body went limb.Everything happened so quickly, he felt like he was having a very bad migraine. The Jedi Master squeezed his eyes shut, letting Satine dab at his bleeding nose. Obi-Wan could hear muffled voices panicking around him. He was taken by hover stretcher to the Medical Wing. Satine held his hand, not ever wanting to leave his side.   
  


He squirmed as his cloak was removed. A healer placed an IV, much to his discontent. The medical team moved quickly to stabilize him. His entire demeanor changed when Master Che asked Satine to step outside. His heart raced as his vitals spiraled into distress. The baby’s heartbeat rate dipped dangerously low. Obi-Wan didn’t dare open his eyes, his head feels like its splitting into two. 

Anakin Skywalker murmurs an apology, he hopes that Obi-Wan will someday understand why he did what he had to do. He whispers a silent prayer into the Force, "Keep them safe. I must follow my destiny." Everyone can feel the ripples of this decision through the Force. He follows the Living Force into the oblivion of his own self-destruction, it is written the Chosen One will defeat the Sith.

* * *

Satine hoped Obi-Wan could forgive her. When the Jedi Council discussed Obi-Wan’s health with a detached, impersonal tone she intervened. Considering the possibility of a c-section, hysterectomy, and separating the father from the infant should not have been within their purview to discuss. She announced their intention to marry, revealing her engagement ring and invoked a claim to make decisions for her soon to be husband. The council members’ reactions varied from disappointed, shock, angry, to thrilled, relieved, congratulatory.

The Council's cruelty would not be forgiven by the Mandalorian anytime soon. They would begin discussing the expulsion of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his former Padawan immediately. While the the Council might be cruel. In their moment of greatest need, there were Jedi who came to Obi-Wan's aid. Masters Che, Plo and Yoda did not turn away Satine, granting her space to speak on Obi-Wan's behalf in medical decisions. They remained at her side, providing a silent, grounding force for Obi-Wan's fragile mental shields. 

It is incredibly painful for a Force Bond to be suddenly severed, especially when the persons did not mutually agree to do so. The body has chakras, seven centers of spiritual power throughout the body that allow the living Force to flow through one's soul. The severed connection often leads to a blocked chakra. A person with a blocked chakra is to unable to ground and center themselves. Satine was the face of calm and level headed that Obi-Wan himself could not be in this moment. 

They quickly moved to the operating room where Obi-Wan was prepped for surgery. He was very disoriented, and confused as his scenes were muddled, overwhelmed by the despair of a severed bond. Satine held his hand, whispering softly to him and stroking his hair while the Healers delivered the infant. She was thankful for Masters Plo and Yoda who helped settle her troubled Jetti to be present for the birth of his child.

The tiny newborn gave a weak, frail cry, and Obi-Wan's eyes filled with tears, relived the newborn cried. Satine kisses his forehead, "You're doing so well, my darling." Master Che lifted up the baby so they could see _her_ for themselves. "Congratulations, you have a daughter." The newborn is whisked away to a warming isolette to be given oxygen support and an IV. From a glance, Satine can see Kai has beautiful, auburn hair like her father and could be his mirror image in many ways. 

"Go be with _our_ daughter.", Obi-Wan pleaded.

"Of course. I promise to return to your side.", Satine presses her forehead against his.

"I will be fine.", the Jedi Master reassured. Obi-Wan's body decided to pass out shortly after watching Satine disappear from his line of sight. 

* * *

_The following day_

When Obi-Wan wakes, everything feels wrong, cold, detached from his own body. His stitches pull as he tries to sit up, oh right. He's not pregnant anymore. He grimaced, his body does not feel like his own. He pulls the IV out of his arm, and chucks the oxygen prongs away. Silently, he curls into a ball, and cries, his fragile mind can't filter the comments he overhears from the busy buzzing of the Temple. There are whispers that Anakin betrayed the Order, he killed Count Dooku and is working with a Sith Lord. God, Obi-Wan doesn't believe it for a moment. 

Anakin was getting better. He chose the light, sought help, and they both felt the Force change as if they avoided going down a dark alternative reality. It doesn't make sense, and Obi-Wan can't reach him through their bond. Ahoksa is just as devastated, she does not leave Obi-Wan's side. He knows their Padawan is curled up on the couch pretending to sleep. She listens to the sound of Obi-Wan's heart breaking. It cannot be true, it just can't be, they cling to each other through their own Force Bond. 

"Master Obi-Wan?"

"'Padawan-mine?" Obi-Wan makes room for her to sit beside him on the hospital bed. Mindful his healing incision and tender chest, Ahsoka wraps her arms around him. 

  
"You're awake.", Ahsoka sounded relived. There are unspoken words between them: _I can't afford to lose you too._

"Satine? The baby? Anakin?", Obi-Wan asks.

"Satine is with the baby. Kai is tiny, Master, but she is a fighter like her Dad.", Ahsoka smiled sadly, showing Obi-Wan the holovideo of his sleeping child. 

"Oh, wow. She's so tiny.", Obi-Wan swallows thickly, accepting the holopad. His eyes are wet as he observes the tiny, auburn haired infant taking a breath with the help of the ventilator. Satine keeps vigil at the premature newborn's bedside, singing folk song of resistance and survival in Mando to Kai. The baby cannot regulate her temperature and remains in an warming bed, fed by a feeding tube. He notes the IV line in her tiny hand, cords and machines surround the fragile but fierce preemie.

"The healers said she just needs a little help regulating her temperature, breathing and growing. You should be able to see her soon."

  
"How much did she weigh?"

"Four pounds and seventeen inches long. She's small, but thriving." 

"And what of Anakin?"

"Gone. People are saying he betrayed the Jedi."

"We mustn't allow him to be lost." 

"Rest. For now, you must gather your strength."

"I need to find him.", Obi-Wan tries to get out of bed, finding Ahsoka's hand on his arm. She pleads with him to stay in bed.

"If anyone can find him, Rex and the 501th will."

Obi-Wan reluctantly accepts, but encourages her to reconsider her loyalty to a damned linage, "You should leave. Don't associate yourself with a _disgrace_."

"You are the most selfless man, I know."

"If you want to become a Jedi Knight, young one, you should find another Master."

"I will only fail you as I failed Anakin."

"I will not leave you."

Obi-Wan bows his head, a silent apology on his lips. He squeezes his eyes shut, tears overflowing down his cheek. Ahsoka takes his hand, and kisses it. She will not be moved, if the Jedi Order does not want her Masters, then she will follow them. Ahsoka remains at his bedside, and encourages him to rest. He has a daughter to meet soon, he'll need all the rest he can to be strong and be at her beside once he heals. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Quiet Uptown continues to play over and over again in my brain. If you'd like a Fic playlist, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> There are moments that the words don't reach  
> There is suffering too terrible to name  
> You hold your child as tight as you can  
> And push away the unimaginable  
> The moments when you're in so deep  
> It feels easier to just swim down

_One Week Later_

Obi-Wan has been overwhelming silent since the Council placed him on probation. A kindness he does not feel he deserves, though the Jedi Master expects it is only a matter of time until they expel him from the Order.His worst fears and deepest anxieties have come true: he is a disgrace, an outcast, unwanted. A failed Jedi Master, a general without his men, a imperfect man with attachments. His sacrifice feels worthless, tainted by the darkness of their linage. Rumor has it Anakin Skywalker has fallen, he is no longer a Jedi. He doesn't know what to believe. 

Obi-Wan looks tired, still recovering from his recent c-section. The bacta patch healed his incision within the week, the skin is pink, and still tender to the touch. He was cleared for light exercise.The mental toll of a traumatic birth, and his severed bond with Anakin have rendered him into someone else. Gone is the witty, wise, joyful man they knew. The joy no longer reaches Obi-Wan's eyes, his lips are twisted into a permanent frown. He is hardened, closed off, and deafeningly silent, rarely speaking a word unless he wants to.

No longer does Obi-Wan wear his robes, now he wears soft, cloth pants, and a light blue hoodie. When he looks in the mirror he sees a shattered, broken stranger. His Force Presence is radiates a solemn, quiet, heartache that burns with the brightness of the Force. He can feel the pity, disappointment, and concern as his Jedi colleagues whispering when he walks through the hallway of the Temple. The Temple had once been home, now it feels like a tomb.

It's difficult to convince Obi-Wan to step away from the bedside of his daughter. He doesn't eat. He doesn't sleep. he doesn't shower. Masters Che, Plo and Yoda are very concerned about his mental health. He refuses to speak with the mind healers. Whenever he closes his eyes, Obi-Wan is plagued by memories of a traumatized nine year old Padawan he failed, and when he wakes, he lives his worst nightmare.

Obi-Wan does not wish to be called by his titles: Master or General don't feel right anymore. He prefers Obi-Wan or Ben. Ben, the name given to him by Satine a life ago, the name he shares with his father. There are moments his friends and family catches glimpses of the man they knew. Ben smiles rarely, only when he hums a familiar, ancient tune to his daughter.He gives her what is left of his battered, bruised heart. He cries when he holds her against his bare chest for the first time. Her little finger curls around his, he is smiling, and for a moment he is content.

They don't need words. Satine is his lifeline, she keeps him afloat when he feels like drowning. He leans into her gentle touches like his life depends on kisses, hugs, and reassuring squeezes. _Forgiven._ He already forgave her for the difficult decision she made. She doesn't leave his side. Obi-Wan plays chess with his son, _I love you, ad._ Korkie can see why his father made such an exceptional warrior, always sharp and anticipating the next movement of his opponent. _Family._ Obi-Wan continues to train Ahsoka, they spare, mediate, and learn together. He is fiercely loyal to her, and she is fiercely loyal to him, they lost a brother. _When you see him, Master tell him I'm sorry, and I love him._

* * *

It comes as no surprise to Master Yoda when he finds Obi-Wan pushing his own limits. The Jedi Master is not typically known spare outside of training younglings. He hasn’t even been cleared for exercise yet. Obi-Wan risks straining his recovering body. The Jedi Master always had a gift to maintaining peacefulness, favoring tea and mediation to fighting. If Obi-Wan spares with a training droid, given his usual dislike of droids, it is a sign of his frustration and anger.

  
Anger and passion are not new emotions for Obi-Wan to struggle within, though new in terms of his recent grief. Yoda can feel the hurt rolling off Obi-Wan in waves. His movements are sloppy, fueled by a slew of feelings. He can't quite find that centering place of tranquility.

  
"Push yourself you must not.", Master Yoda chides. 

"Why do you care?", Obi-Wan snaps.

"Always care for you have I have."

"You think I'm a disappointment." , Obi-Wan's tone is snippy and quick, it has a bite to it that shocks Master Yoda to his core. Kenobi is hurting, and the Council is very much responsibility for how current events are unfolding. 

"Spoke out of hurt and frustration I did. Sorry am I." 

"If you're here to tell me, you think Anakin is gone, and beyond saving, then don't waste your breath. I haven't changed my mind."

“Seek understanding I do."

  
Obi-Wan considers it for a moment. The Jedi Master takes a deep breath. He looks like a man in prayer as he releases his emotions into the Force. He finds the quiet, still eye of the storm raging within his soul.Once Kenobi centers himself, Master Yoda watches him move gracefully through one set of katas to the next. He truly is the Master of Soresu that he has become one with the form. It is no surprise he chose a form known as the The Resilience Form. It requires patience, calm focus to consider each attack and patterns your opponent. In many ways, Soresu is an extension of who Obi-Wan Kenobi is, was, and someday again will be. 

  
"I accept." 

"Adamant you are Skywalker is redeemable. Why, Obi-Wan?"

"Love is unconditional, Master Yoda."

"Great loyalty you have." Yoda thinks to himself, _Afraid it clouds your judgement I am._

"He is my brother, and I will not turn my back on him."

"Stand in your way I will not." 

"Thank you, Master.", Obi-Wan bows, a sign of respect. 

"Family you shall go be with.", Master Yoda responds back with a bow of his own, acknowledging and returning that respect.

  
Obi-Wan puts his lightsaber on his hip, and walks down the hall tiredly. His body moves on auto pilot to the medical wing. Ashoka is reading the Jedi Code to Kai, a smile reluctantly tugs at his lips. At least, his Padawan does her assigned reading. He settles into a chair, quietly pulling his knees to his chest. There are no more tears to cry. Obi-Wan feels hallow, like there is nothing left. He listens to Ahsoka read, instead of letting his mind wonder.   
  


Satine brings dinner and offers a warm hug. Obi-Wan is glad to see Padme and Korkie join them for a meal. They do not leave Obi-Wan’s side, gathering often in Kai’s hospital room. The only person they were missing was Anakin. Obi-Wan whispered a soft prayer pleading with the universe, " _Let Anakin be okay. I'm not mad at him. I am only sad he lost his way._ " He feels Ahsoka reach out to him through the Force. 


	17. Chapter 17

_Three Weeks Old_

Obi-Wan curled up in the recliner beside Kai's bed, he radiated sadness.She was still too small and fragile to hold unassisted. From time to time, Obi-Wan was allowed to open the windows of the isolette to place his hand on her little body. Master Che called this a hand hug, a way of touching and holding Kai without overwhelming her. She was still struggling to suck and latch a nipple, but Master Che expected her to gave a better grasp within the next week or so. 

Kai was breathing on her own mostly, still needing a bit of supplemental oxygen. But she was growing, and gaining weight. They expected her to be able to go home in a few weeks with Obi-Wan. It was most about growing, gaining weight, and staying warm at this point. Obi-Wan struggled with feelings of guilt, his body failed them both. It was difficult for him to bond with his new baby at first, not being able to touch her. Master Che noticed and asked him to remove his shirt.

She placed the baby on the Jedi Master's chest reminding him how to support her head and cup her body with a hand hug. He teared up, feeling her breaths slowly rise and fall to match his. He didn't realize how badly he needed to hold her, to know she is okay. Obi-Wan had not often held babies, especially not babies this small. Most little ones were cared for by the creche masters. While Obi-Wan liked to visit the creche, he rarely held a baby until now. There is something healing about feeling your own child breath and move in your arms. He brushed away tears with his thumb. Master Che allowed him to hold her for quite a while before she put the baby back in the warmer. 

"How did you know?", Obi-Wan sniffled.

"Holding a baby is better than any kind of medicine." 

"Thank you, Master Che."

"Just looking after both my patients."

* * *

Obi-Wan walked down the hall of the medical wing back to the garden. Master Che ordered him to stretch his legs and get some sunshine. He wasn't expecting Anakin to reach out to him across the Force. It was the first time any contact had been made since Anakin painfully severed their bond. Obi-Wan wanted to reach out, to hold him, to tell Anakin he doesn't understand what is happening, but he is here for Anakin. _I always love you, even now._ He sends love and affection through the Force.

_"Forgive me, Master for what I am about to do."_

_"Anakin, don't."_

_"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan."_

The Jedi Master crashes to his knees feeling the disruption in the Force. The visions came true, though not by Anakin's hand. Anakin was prepared to expose Palpatine who gave the order. Several younglings were murdered at the hands of Dookue's Droid Army. The Jedi rose up and fought back, the loss was great. Many masters, knights and Padawans gave their lives to protect the Order, Obi-Wan ran to protect his friends and family, his light saber in his hand. Obi-Wan would never forget the screams that rang through the Temple. All he could hear is the sound of light sabers, blasters, and dying, his heart thumped heavily. 

It feels like eternity, fighting until their limbs turn into jello. All eyes turn to Obi-Wan when they hear a familiar voice come over the radio, "This is Anakin Skywalker. I am afraid to share the democracy we thought we served is nothing but an illusion. There is an insidious force within the Senate, Papatine is a Sith called Darth Sidious. I encourage us all to continue fighting, we must not allow the darkness to overshadow the light. This is an order for all survivors, trust the Force. Leave the Temple. Rise up and fight back. Our future while uncertain, we must put our faith in each other in the Force and our friendships."

Anakin plunges his 'saber into Palaptine's chest.The light within clashes with the darkness as his inner balance struggles. He does not hold hate in his heart, shouting into the void of the Force as he released his feelings. Once the Supreme Chancellor is dead, he rushes to the nearest computer and releases a video exposing Palpatine's dark plans to execute the Jedi Order. All Force sensitive beings can feel the weight of the future shift in this moment. The separatists forces fight against the newly forming Resistance, but they will not win. In three days time, the war will be over.

He runs and runs out of the Senate's halls to the Temple. Anakin feels the blood pump in his ears, and his muscles ache as he pushes them to propel him forward. The Jedi knight does not stop, wading through blood, bodies, and guts till he finds the familiar face of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He shouts, "Master!", making his way through the crowd. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan are together unharmed. 

"I'm so sorry that I deceived you, Master.", Anakin takes off his dark helmet and bows his head, extending his bloodied 'saber in apology.

Rumors circulated that Anakin died and became a Sith Lord known as Darth Vader. It was a depiction on his part to conceal his loyalty to his Master, Obi-Wan. While Anakin did fall and was tempted by the darkness, he never fully became Vader.   
  


He was dressed in dark robes which contrasted the lightness of Obi-Wan’s blue hoodie and joggers. 

"Anakin.", Obi-Wan wraps his arms around his Padawan, "You are already forgiven."

"How could you forgive me so easily?"

"I am not angry."

"I became the very thing we hate." 

"I was only sad you lost your way." 

"I _did_ lose my way."

"But you found your way back, I'm so proud, Ani."

The two men silently cry holding each other in a tight embrace, unwilling to let go until their legs are on steady ground again. The war is almost over, and now they just need to hold on, keep fighting. Together, Obi-Wan and Anakin renew their shared bond, stronger than ever before. Padawan and Master, brothers, partners, they join side by side preparing to fight to defend truth, justice, and peace. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early update for July 29th.
> 
> And a link to the playlist if you're interested: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7crmO1kRk1kMr6ViAzw310?si=4Z2FBL1cS02sE8fGW2bsZg

_Five Weeks Old_

The war ended, and life always finds a way to move forward. The Jedi suffered a devastating loss, and nearly were driven to extinction. However, they fought back as the peacekeepers they’ve always meant to be. They left the Temple, it felt too much like a tomb. Whenever the survivors walked the hallways, they could feel the weight of each lost soul. The doors closed, the Jedi Order began to plan to mourn their losses, care for the survivors, visit mind healers and regroup. The Republic distrusted the Order who were blinded by the process of a Sith Lord controlling their government. Obi-Wan did not blame them a bit.   
  


Under the influence of Yoda and Plo,the Council waited mercifully until Obi-Wan sought a meeting with them. Understandably, some felt disappointed such a talented and heroic Jedi Master would ask to part from the Order. Many in the Order and across the Republic agreed Obi-Wan Kenobi had given two lifetimes worth of service. He deserved rest, peace and quiet with his family while he healed from the aftermath of war. Much to Kenobi's surprise, he was not dishonorable expelled from the Order. He simply retired with an unspoken promise on his lips if the Order called upon him to serve the Republic in a dire situation he would answer their call. He was regarded as a hero, and infamous General across the Republic. There were many well wishes and congratulations on his recent engagement to Satine as well as the birth of their daughter.

Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan left the Order together. Though, Obi-Wan would no longer serve the Order nor the Code, he followed the will of the Living Force. He chose ultimately to follow his heart, and the Force swelled with pride. Obi-Wan Kenobi is still beloved by the Force. Anakin and Obi-Wan agreed to continue training Ahsoka adopting a Middle Path as Light Force users. They grounded Anakin helping him to focus and cast out the darkness. Anakin mediated often with his Padawan and Master often as an effort of recover from his fall to the dark side. While he would always be plagued by the trauma of slavery, abandonment, war, and Palpatine's betrayal, Anakin felt with the support of his family and friends he would learn to live with the ghosts of his past. It helped to know Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka had their own struggles, together they would try to heal, placing their hope in the future.

* * *

Kai was almost five pounds now, and breathing on her own completely. She was thriving, and released into Obi-Wan's care with oversight form their pediatrician. Satine and Obi-Wan desired to return to Mandalore, but for now, they'd remain in Coruscant until Kai was ready to make the journey through hyperspace. Part of Obi-Wan felt devastated to know the nursery he worked on at the Temple is no longer usable. They gathered and savaged what they could from the apartment. Obi-Wan did not have many possessions, but there were a few items he treasured. 

They would make a home together on Mandalore. For now, Obi-Wan was just grateful to be alive and know his baby is safe. He laid on the couch of their shared apartment, murmuring softly to the baby. Kai laid on his bare chest, snuggled into the warmth of his skin. His breaths were calm and even, almost so tranquil an observe might've thought he was asleep He felt so much guilt about her early, traumatic arrival in the world. But in this moment, feeling her wrap her little hand around his finger, it is forgotten. Kai is a strong little girl with a fierce force presence. Obi-Wan does not sleep, but he does rest his eyes.

He hears the knock at the door, but doesn't want to move and wake the sleeping baby.Obi-Wan is very thankful for Satine who answers the door. The former Jedi Master can hear Anakin's quiet questions, " _How is he doing?"_ Nightmares, restlessness, occasional panic attacks, sleep deprivation. Obi-Wan's nights are filled with very little sleep, waking every few hours to care for a newborn. When he tries to sleep with the few hours a night he gets, Obi-Wan is often plagued by nightmares and wakes up in sweat more nights than not.

Obi-Wan can hear the concern in Satine's voice, _"He's not sleeping."_

_"Eating alright?"_

_"He struggles still, smaller meals and smoothies help."_

" _Spiritually?"_

_""Too tired to mediate and clear his mind."_

_"Exercise?"_

_"Not enough. He's so restless."_

_"I'd be happy to come by once or twice a week."_

_"I think he'd like that. You could go for a walk, take the baby in the pram"_

Part of the former Jedi Master is bothered he can overhear their conversation, though he's not sure if they know he's not asleep. Eating is a chore, consuming what little energy he has. Obi-Wan continues a regime of light exercise and is learning to train under a local swordsmaster. Pregnancy has changed his body, he retained about fifteen pounds, twenty pounds and is much softer around the middle. He still has a slight bump though it is getting smaller week by week. Mentally, he feels drained from his morning session with the mind healers. He had been reluctant to seek their help again, but Satine insisted. 

The Dutchess shows Anakin into the living room. Anakin's eyes light up at the sight of Obi-Wan and Kai. He had seen the baby a handful of times since his return from defeating Lord Sidious. But the Jedi Knight had yet to hold her, only admiring her from afar. He was a little nervous about holding such a small baby with his Mechno-arm. He took a seat beside Obi-Wan who crackled his eyes open and offered a soft, "Hello there."

"Hi, Obi-Wan."

"Hello, Ani." The smile on Obi-Wan's lips doesn't quite reach his eyes. He looks tired, and his shields are flimsy again. Anakin can feel how tired, rundown, and drained his Master feels. 

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"I'd like that.", Obi-Wan gently moves to stand, and twists back to look at Anakin, "Would you to hold the baby?" 

"Oh, I-I don't know _how_ to hold a baby."

Obi-Wan guides Anakin, "Cradle the baby's head here. There you go, just like that. Both hands, one on her butt and one under her head."

  
"Oh wow. She's so small." Kai wraps her little hand around Anakin's flesh finger. She gives a big yawn, and settles against his chest. She knows his voice, and is calmed. Their force signatures brighten, filling with the warmth and affection of knowing one another. Obi-Wan chuckles, Kai already has Anakin wrapped around her little finger. Much like Obi-Wan, Anakin liked younglings, but rarely interacted with them beyond of the watchful eyes of Creche masters.

Obi-Wan gets the holo pram out of the closet and zips his hoodie up. He doesn't care about his unwashed hair, and messy beard, let the people see him as he is. He is a tired, struggling war veteran trying to raise a newborn and heal from the horrors of combat. Whenever Obi-Wan leaves the apartment, he knows there are people who whisper and look at him with pity. When his shields are most flimsy, he can't fitter out the noise as well.

Soon Obi-Wan returns to Anakin's side, watching the pair interact. He knows Padme recently announced her own pregnancy, twins. She's only about eight and half weeks along, and miserably sick. Anakin will be an excellent father, Obi-Wan thinks watching him interact with Kai. He adores her, and always has, from pregnancy to now. There is something healing about the presence of a new baby born amidst uncertain times. Babies remind us of hope in the future, and of what is to come. 

"You'll get a lot of practice in before the twins are born." 

"Still can't believe I'm going to be a father.", Anakin laughs. 

"It's worth it, even the sleepless nights and constant sip up stained clothes." 

"I'm not sure I want to put her down."

"I understand that feeling quite well." 

Anakin holds her until she becomes fussy and hands her to Obi-Wan who settles. The former Jedi Master puts the baby into the holo pram. Obi-wan and Anakin walk in silence, talking through their Force bond instead. They visit Obi-Wan's favorite park, the new father keeps himself busy narrating the scenes to the sleeping baby. They don't talk about the nightmares, the sleepless nights, the Sith or the people they lost. Instead, they are still, acknowledging the weight of the the ghosts that haunt their every hour. Obi-Wan always returns home from a talk with Anakin tired and feeling lighter, proceeding to pass out on the couch. Satine laughs, thanking Anakin for his visit and picks up Kai from the pram. She cradles the baby in her arms and covers up Obi-Wan with a blanket.


	19. Chapter 19

_Seven Weeks Old_

Obi-Wan stares at the man in the mirror, and doesn’t recognize the specter reflected back at him. His ancient eyes are tired. He feels so much older than he is. Obi-Wan pick up the razor. With a shaky hand he trims his facial hair. When he’s finished, Obi-Wan splashes his face with water and dries himself with a towel.  
  


When Obi-Wan heard the baby crying, he quietly pivots on his heel, careful not to wake his his sleeping fiancé. He held Kai against his chest, singing to her softy as he made his way to the kitchen. Obi-Wan warmed up a bottle and fed her. 

The baby gurgled happily, holding Obi-Wan’s finger. The warmth of the Force danced around them as Obi-Wan swayed with the baby in his arms. He burped her when she finished eating and changed her.

  
The baby was swaddled and put in her bassinet. She looked content, and Obi-Wan felt so much love for her. Kai weighed six pounds now, and she was thriving. 

Once the baby was settled, Obi-Wan dresses himself in a non-descript t-shirt, dungarees, and a pair of sneakers. He pulls on his hoodie and pulls up his hood.

The former Jedi slips out of the apartment unnoticed. He makes his way to the lower Coruscant. Unknown to Satine, he has begun volunteering with a local soup kitchen. Here in his street clothes and gentle demeanor, he is not a former Jedi Master, not General Kenobi, he’s just Ben. No one would’ve believed he was General Kenobi anyways. 

He smiles, losing himself in the mundane tasks of preparing, serving and cleaning up after each meal. For a moment, the joy and laughter Obi-Wan once possessed comes back. Ben knows how to charm, tease and flirt. He is well loved and respected by the soup kitchen patrons.   
  


Ben was thankful to use his calloused hands for something other than war and killing. He carried the serving tray on his strong shoulder, and passed out bowls of soup. He kissed babies, squeezed weary shoulders, and gave the best hugs.   
  


Ben was surprised by a pair of familiar brown eyes. The warm, calloused hand of his former Commander caught him by the wrist, “General Kenobi?”

”I’m not a General or Jedi any longer.”

”I’m a free man now. We don’t belong to the Jetti any longer.”

”As you should’ve always been.”

”What are you doing here?”

”I volunteer now.”

  
“We don’t want your help.”

”Ah. I don’t blame you.”, Obi-Wan’s face twists into a grimace. 

”I lost so many Vod because of your people.”

”The war was immoral, and my role in it unforgivable.”, Obi-Wan bows his head in apology.   
  


“Traitor.”, another patron spits on him.   
  


Obi-Wan could hear the patrons become restless and outside. He lowered his shields to hear their angry, betrayal and disgust. The tired war veteran heard their murmurs about the Jedi’s failure, the immorality of using Clones to fight an unethical war. 

  
Obi-Wan is overwhelmed by guilt and shame. He bolts into the kitchen’s storage room, gasping for every breath. The war veteran can’t breath, Sith’s Hell, his heart feels like it might burst. His slow brain reminds him he isn’t dying, this is just a panic attack.   
  


He pulls his knees to his chest, pressing his face into his hands. Obi-Wan ugly cries, letting his sobs shake his frame. He had fought two wars, given of so many years of his life and for what? Nothing but a tainted legacy, and burdened soul. Had he ever stood for the Code?

Obi-Wan’s heart was filled with an ugly, weighty darkness, a hatred for himself, for the Sith, for the blind eye the Council turned. 

When his crying subsided, and his breathing evened, Ben Kenobi washed his hands until they were red and raw. MHe felt like he could never scrub the blood of his soldiers, of younglings, of the innocent and fellow Jedi. 

The Force whispers to him warnings of his dangerous thinking. Obi-Wan realizes how lost he is in this moment. Who is going to be his moral compass if there is no Order to serve?   
  


All Obi-Wan had know was life within the Jedi Order. While he renounced his desire to serve at the beck and call of the Council, Obi-Wan wondered, “Am I still a a Jedi? Can one be a Jedi alone?

He steadies himself and ducks his head outside the kitchen. Obi-Wan wasn’t surprised when he was asked to leave and not return. His heart sank, the Soup Kitchen felt like a sacred place. It was terrible sad to lose such a centering place.  
  


Obi-Wan Kenobi wonders if there is anywhere in this damned galaxy he can call home. As if on autopilot, Obi-Wan walks back to the Kyrze-Kenobi apartment.  
  


Satine sighs watching the love of her life struggling. He’s angry and frustrated. Her Jetti slams the office door. She sighs, “Don’t let him be lost. Bring him home.”, Satine whispered into the universe.

* * *

Obi-Wan settles in the half lotus position and meditates. It takes everything within himself to connect with the Unifying Force he knows so well. He releases his pain and frustration into the Force.

He wishes he could seek wisdom from his Master. In moments like these, Obi-Wan wishes for Qui-Gon. There is no more Temple. No more Room of a Thousand Fountains to visit. Nothing to root Obi-Wan’s wondering hurt.   
  


He dreads to think of what causalities if Order 66 had been more effective. If Anakin hadn’t uncovered Palpaptine’s plans, Obi-Wan knows the outcome would’ve been worse. The Jedi has suffered so much loss, just defeating the Separatists.

The last few years weigh heavily on the former General. He is afraid of giving into the darkness born in his heart. Obi-Wan knows how easy it would be to to disintegrate into ash and dust.  
  


He picked himself up off the floor and opened the office door. Obi-Wan found Satine in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her gently.   
  


“Forgive me, darling.” Obi-Wan whispers. 

”Sometimes I think you are becoming broody like your Master.”

”That’s a fair assessment.”

”I’m always glad you come home to me.”

”Always, Satine.”

“Do you want to talk about what upset you?”

“Not especially. How about another time?”

”I can live with that.”

Obi-Wan lets Satins guide him to the couch. He holds her, laying his head in bed lay. And they just cling to each other. He nearly falls asleep with her hands running through his hair.


	20. Chapter 20

_Nine Weeks_

When Obi-Wan left the Order, he was afraid of the emptiness its absence would bring. Yet he found the love he has for his family: Anakin, Ahsoka, Korkie, Satine, and Kai. They are more than enough. His heart is filled by their laughter, gentle touches, and warm hugs. He once shied away from affection. Qui-Gon Jinn said affection is unbecoming of a Jedi Master. Well, screw that. The Jedi Order nearly got wiped out, the Temple destroyed, and now they’re scattered across the galaxy in hiding.   
  
  
The nightmares take a lot out of him. Some mornings, he weeps about the people he’s lost and Satine holds him. He cries, and cries until there are no more tears left to cry. And Obi-Wan is often silent, wordless on these days. They’re learning to live with his quiet. Survivors’ Guilt is an awful thing to live with. Obi-Wan doesn't always remember the horrible things he's awoke in the night about. There are so many awful things that have happened to him, and the people he cares about. 

Other times, he makes love to Satine letting her kisses remind him he’s alive. He likes when she marks him, bruises and bites reminding Obi-Wan he’s hers. This isn’t some dream that’ll be taken away from him when he wakes. Satine doesn't mind and beams at the sight of the recent hickeys that Obi-Wan wears with pride. She thinks about how broken his spirit has become. Obi-Wan had always had a wild, free spirit, if tamed it would break him. She gives thanks to the Force everyday that pieces of her beautiful Obi-Wan that come shine through from time to time.

Obi-Wan is thankful Kai sleeps in three, four hour stretches now. He doesn’t mind getting up in the night. Holding his baby to his chest is one of the best feelings in the universe. His bruised heart is slowly knitting together. She makes him feel grounded, less broken and battered. Kai is more awake and alert, opening her eyes. She recognizes their voices, and smiles. His baby has the most beautiful blue eyes, and Kenobi nose. Obi-Wan loves her thick auburn hair. She looks like him, Obi-Wan thinks tracing her soft freckled cheeks. 

* * *

After another onslaught of terrible nightmares, Obi-Wan lays in bed, holding Satine as she sleeps. He closes his eyes, and listens to her heart beating. It grounds him, bring him back to her. They are home in their apartment, the war is over. The Clones are freed, no more chip in their brain. The dead are buried. The temple is destroyed. And Obi-Wan is no longer a Jedi Master in name nor title. Though, it's hard to take the Jedi out of the man. He thinks he'll always be a servant to the Force, at her beck and call until Obi-Wan takes his last breath.

The Jedi Order is overwhelming devastated by their recent loss, there have been whispers among the Council about asking Obi-Wan to return. Though Masters Yoda and Plo are adamant that is Obi-Wan's choice and his choice alone. It is too premature to ask anything of Obi-Wan. He deserves to heal, to marry the love of his life and raise their children. Korkie and Kai will not be their own children. Someday they will rebuild, and under Obi-Wan's tutelage, a young man will help to foster a new age for the Jedi Order. They will not fail as they did before. With the aid and innovation of the Kenobi-Skywalker linage, the Order will become something new entirely. 

Obi-Wan begins his morning showering with Satine. They enjoy a few stolen moments together before the baby wakes up. They dress, and split the morning duties. He makes breakfast while Satine tends to the baby. Obi-Wan prepares turkey bacon, toast and eggs. He happily sets the table, and fix three plates of food. Satine handed him a glass of water and his morning pills. He swallowed the bitter pill, and Obi-Wan traded the glass of water for Kai. Kenobi hummed softly, balancing the baby in his arm as he held her bottle against his chin while they both eat breakfast. Korkie joins them, grumbling about it being too early. Teenagers, Obi-Wan thinks to himself, watching Korkie eating about a third of the turkey bacon he made. He carefully burped the baby, watcher her as she snuggled closer against his chest.

Kenobi had worried about his ability to be a father. As a Padawan, Obi-Wan discovered his gift for teaching. In many ways, he's been a father most of his adult life. He found himself raising a traumatized home sick nine year old. Anakin were his child long before Ahsoka, Korkie and Kai joined their little family. It wasn't easy being a father, but Obi-Wan found his way. And he was very thankful to his own father who he talked with over holocalls. It had been forbid by the Jedi Order to have contacted the Kenobis of Stewjon, but no longer was that the case. He was getting to know Senator Ben Kenobi better, though Obi-Wan was nervous about meeting his mother and siblings. 

After washing the breakfast dishes with Satine, Obi-Wan wondered down the hall to his office. He took time to mediate, ground himself for the day ahead. He liked to keep busy, planning to work at the Soup kitchen later that morning. Then he'd have an afternoon session with Ashoka to work on her sparing skills and an appointment with the mind healers. He stretched, feeling the phantom act on his side. Ever since Qui-Gon's death, Obi-Wan had experienced occasion acts and pains where his master had been stabbed by Maul. He wasn't sure if it was the residue of their Force bond or just psychosomatic. 

He grimaced, lips twisted in pain as Obi-Wan gently moved from his seated half lotus position. The former Jedi Master heard a knock at the door, and announced a gentle, "Come in."

"Um, Dad. I-I, mean, Obi-Wan.", Korkie rubs the back of his neck akwardly. They both blush as red as their hair for a moment. 

  
"You can call me whatever you like, dear one."

"Can we talk?" 

  
"Sure. My door is always open to you."

"Thanks, I-I guess."

Korkie tries to ignore the massive hickey on Obi-Wan's neck. Noticing the boy's embarrassment, Obi-Wan smirks, "How do you think we got you?'

"Ugh, gross." _Dads are the worst,_ Korkie thinks to himself.

"Sit.", Obi-Wan offers the vacant mediation cushion to the boy. Korkie settles criss-cross apple sauce across from his father. 

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Do you ever regret not leaving the Order earlier?", Korkie asks, watching Obi-Wan's face carefully. They both know the weight of his questions, and Obi-Wan wonders if this is a test.

"I can't live with what-ifs." When Korkie's face crumples, Obi-Wan knows he's given the wrong answer. It feels like a punch in the guide, and Obi-Wan quietly wonders what Qui-Gon Jinn might've said in this moment. He thinks bitterly, he may be more like his emotionally constipated Master than he ever wanted to be. 

"Maybe it was a mistake to have this conversation.", Korkie's voice cracks, he avoids meeting Obi-Wan's eyes. He is fifteen years old, and too old to cry, Korkie thinks to himself. But the tears stream down his face anyway, he is embarrassed, he is not expecting Obi-Wan's callused, warm hands to gently cup his face. The former Jedi Master brushes away his tears, and enfolds the boy in a gentle hug. 

"I once told your Mother, had she said the words I would've left in a heart beat. I meant those words." 

"It's probably not fair to ask these questions of you."

"Korkie, I think it's entirely normal to feel this way." 

"I see you with Kai, and wonder what it would've been like if we hadn't lost all this time.", Korkie whispers. 

"There is not a moment that I don't regret walking away from Mandalore." 

"How do you live with it?"

"I have always followed the will of the Force, and trust that she guides me to my truest destiny, which ultimately I think is to be apart of this family."

"You aren't mad with me?"

"Of course not. It is very normal, dear one, to wonder about what ifs." 

Obi-Wan hugs Korkie a little closer, and doesn't let go until the boy is ready to be let go. "Ugh, can't breath Dad."

"Sorry."

"Just don't tell anyone." 

"You can always come to me."

"Whatever."

Obi-Wan chuckles to himself watching his son stand and leave the office behind. Sometimes, he thinks, even confident young ones need reassurance sometimes. He thinks of Anakin, and Ahsoka sending pulsations of love, warmth and affection through their shared bond. He does wonder from time to time about what it would be like to have been there to see Korkie's birth, to hold his newborn son, and celebrate each milestone. The pang in his heart reminds how he missed Anakin and Ahsoka's first moments too.

Had he stayed on Mandalore, he would've never seen Qui-Gon die, he never wouldn't known Anakin and Ahoksa either. He wonders quietly if Qui-Gon would've still died, if Anakin would've ever been tempted to the dark side, would Ahsoka have been hurt by the Jedi Council? The words are heavy on his lips, _I would live all this heartache of mine if it spared theirs._


	21. Chapter 21

_Eleven Weeks Old_

Obi-Wan had a moment of clarity when he knew for the first time in months what he wanted. He wanted to get married, and he didn't want to wait til they got back on Mandalore. He simply could not wait any longer to be Satine's husband. He wanted to have more children, Anakin, Ahsoka, Kai and Korkie were the light of his life. And what would another baby or two be like? He thought about looking into a service dog, longing for independence and normalcy. 

Obi-Wan had given some thought to the work he wanted to do as he was no longer an active Jedi Master. He thought about going to university and becoming a teacher. He knows he has a gift for teach, instructing and mentoring. Depending on where the former Jedi Master applied and was accepted, he knew it may delay their return to Mandalore, and Obi-Wan was unwilling to make any decisions without first consulting Satine. Her people patiently awaited the return of their Dutchess. He did not wish to jeopardize her commitments to Mandalore. 

He buzzed impatiently all morning long, Satine noticed the itch of wanting to speak but not having the words. Her fiance had never been known to fidget before, she wondered if he would always be anxious and fidgety or if that would go away with time. Either way, Satine liked seeing this side of her Jetti, he was everything a Jedi was not, could not be. These days he was not often not a picture of serenity and calm, but a gentle warrior who carried his broken and battered spirit like an armor, overflowing with an abundance of feelings, namely of compassion, anger, passion, and affection. 

"What is on your mind, darling?", Satine asked, watching him with love and affection blooming in her heart. A smile tugged at her lips. 

He took a moment to gather his thoughts. Obi-Wan took a centering breathing, calculating what he wanted to say and how he would say it. She had seen that face before in senate meetings, dinners with political leaders, guiding his padawans, and even in the bedroom, if he was feeling particularly naughty. This was a face she knew well, and had seen before. A poet. A orator. A warrior. A parent. A partner. Satine thinks the man they call the _Negotiator_ whether Jedi, Master, father or husband is apart of who he is at the core of his being. 

"Many things, my love.", Obi-Wan wets his lips, giving her the most soulful look, " The most pressing of which, I feel that I simply must marry you today." 

"As you wish.", Satine gently moves across the room to sit in his lap. Obi-Wan happily holds her in his arms, pressing a few carefully placed toe curling kisses along her skin. 

"We will meet the priestess in the garden promptly at 1:00 pm." 

"How did you know I'd say yes?"

"I know you better than I know myself, Satine." 

* * *

Obi-Wan had been planning this afternoon for sometime. He wore a new outfit he picked out, especially for the occasion. A pair of dark trousers tucked into his polished boots, a emerald green tunic, belt, and suede, fitted jacket. His clothes sculpted and complimented his supple, acrobatic body. Satine's mouth watered at the sight of her gorgeous husband, and nearly wanted to devour him on sight. He knew quite well what he was doing to her. He had even thought ahead to surprise Satine with a dress, and their rings were already stowed away for such an occasion. 

Satine wore a beautiful, white lace dress with a flower crown. Her long, blond hair carefully braided in an elaborate design. Obi-Wan's eyes raked over her body, wanting and desire bloomed in his heart. Obi-Wan's hands wondered, tracing the exposed skin of her lower back. He pressed a kiss against her naked shoulder. She pressed a finger to his lip, "Patience, Ben, you can ravish me later." Kenboi shivered at the tone of her voice. 

It appears Obi-Wan had given some thought and planning to the small garden wedding. Satine is not surprised, her partner is an incredibly thoughtful and kind person. She knows him to be a true romantic. They walk hand in hand to the garden, their children joining them. Kai was sound asleep in her holo pram, and Korkie looked incredibly dashing in his wedding attire. Their wedding party and the priestess awaited them. 

Obi-Wan had asked Ahsoka, Anakin, and Padme to join them. Padme's small baby bump was beginning to be visible as she began her second trimester. She looked incredible at fourteen weeks pregnant. It was important that their small wedding had their family present, even if the couple would have a large public wedding at a later time. Obi-Wan expended his elbow to escort Satine down the aisle. She was quite capable of choosing whether to extend her hand in marriage if she wished. They were equals in this partnership. 

They walked arm and arm arriving at the beautiful woven flower arch. The priestess smiled and began, "We are gathered here today to witness these two souls pledge to a life spent together." 

Obi-Wan's eyes are teary, but his smile beams with the warmth of a thousand suns. His Force signature is warm, joyful, and content on this very special day. He looks into Satine's eyes searching her own desire and feeling.

The priestess smiles and continues with the next part, "Obi-Wan Kenboi, do you intent to pledge yourself to Satine Kyrze in the sacred vows of marriage and clanship?"

"I do." 

"Satine Kyrze, do you intent to pledge yourself to Obi-Wan Kenboi in the sacred vows of marriage and clanship."

  
"I do."

With the couple's consent given, Obi-Wan looks to Korkie, it's a little unorthodox, but oh, so Kenoboi to ask the boy his thoughts, "Korkie, am I worth to become apart of the Kryze clan?" He bows his head, sincerely seeking the boy's feelings on the matter.

"You are a fine warrior. I believe you bring honor, strength and compassion to the Kryze Clan.", Korkie meets Obi-Wan's eyes. 

As a nod to Stewjon, the couple participates in a hand-fasting ceremony. Obi-Wan had asked each of their children (Anakin, Ahsoka, Korkie, and Kai) to pick a ribbon which represented their family. Their family will help sustain and support the couple in their new marriage. The priestess ties the knotted strand of ribbons to their hands. The couple prepared to respond to the traditional vows as their hands were tied together. 

"Then repeat after me: Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dhar'tome. Mhi me'dinui an. Mhi ba'juri verde." 

_We are one together._   
_We are one when parted._   
_We share all._   
_We will raise warriors._

Obi-Wan and Satine recite the Mandalorian marriage contract, sealing their agreement with the traditional response: Haat, ijaa, haa'it. _Truth, honor, vision._

The priestess helped untie their hands, allowing them to exchange their rings. Obi-Wan had chosen a simple gold band for himself, and a slender, gold band with a Topaz stone for Satine. Obi-Wan kissed Satine's hand, eyes shimmering with tears as he gently placed the wedding band alongside her engagement band. She smiled softly, placing his band on his long, artist fingers. 

"You may celebrate your union with a kiss.", the priestess exclaimed with warmth in her voice.

The couple kisses, and listens to their kids making noises of excitement. That wasn't all though, Obi-Wan and Satine looked at each other with a knowing smile. 

"Before we celebrate with dinner, we'd like to ask Anakin and Ahsoka something.", Satine announces watching as Ahsoka, Anakin and Korkie all look at the couple in surprise. 

"We consider ourselves your parents. Would you be okay if we recited the traditional Mando adoption vows?", Obi-Wan asks Ahsoka and Anakin shyly. 

"We'd be honored.", Anakin and Ahsoka said almost in unison. 

Obi-Wan smiles as Satine and him taking Anakin and Ahsoka by the hand, "Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad." _I know your name as my child._

Obi-Wan turns lastly to Korkie, "I know I am your biological father, Korkie. But would you like if I publicly took these vows naming you as my son?"

"I'd like that a lot, Dad."

Obi-Wan smiles, taking Korkie by the hand, "Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad." _I know your name as my child._

In turn, Satine whispers those very same words over Kai who slept peacefully through the ceremony. 

Their little family walks back to the couple's apartment to celebrate with wine, a four course meal, and cake. Obi-Wan dances in their living room with Satine. He laughs, and smiles in the company of his children and wife. For the first time since the war began, Obi-Wan is too tired to dream yet alone have a nightmare. He slept in blessed silence, tired from the excitement of the day and love making. The war veteran holds Satine in his arms, and lets himself simple enjoy this moment. Whatever they face, at least they will face them together as a family.


	22. Chapter 22

_Fourteen Weeks Old_

It was a surreal feeling to be preparing to board a ship, and head back to Mandalore. Obi-Wan was accepted as a student at the Mandalore Institute of Education And Instruction where he would begin taking classes to earn his teaching credentials. They were promptly be married public within the end of the week, and Satine would present the new Duke of Mandalore to their people.

They celebrate Kai doubling her birth weight and being such a happy, fierce soul in their lives. At three months old, they felt she was strong and healthy enough to make the journey through Hyperspace. 

Obi-Wan felt a bittersweet pang in his heart leaving Courscant behind. It was the first time he would no longer live in the same city as Padme, Anakin and Ahsoka. Padme and Anakin would return to Naboo with Ahsoka to continue her training. While they would talk often and even plan visits, it was emotional none the less for the Master to be parting from his beloved Padawans.

Obi-Wan settled the sleeping infant in a brown cloth sling. He liked having her close while she slept. He hugged his padawans goodbye, holding them right.

”Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone, Ani .”, Obi-Wan chided.

”I won’t do anything you wouldn’t do, _Master_.”, Anakin smirked.

  
“I am not feeling very _relieved_ , Padawan.”

  
Obi-Wan does not want to let go of Anakin and Ahsoka. He hugs them tightly and presses a kiss against their foreheads.   
  
  
“Soka, I am so proud of you. You are becoming an incredible young woman and a mighty warrior. Trust in the Force, and in your Master. Anakin is a capable teacher, little one.”

”As are you, Master. I’ll miss you, Obi-Wan.”

”I am always just a comm away.”

”Take Care, Obi.”

”You too, Padawan.”

The Jedi Master turns to Padme placing a hand on her swollen bump. He can feel the babies kick and squirm, “It won’t be long until they’ll be in your arms, dear one.” Obi-Wan’s eyes crinkle with warm affection as he regarded the Senator in her second trimester.   
  


“I expect you will be along first to hold them, Ben.”, Padme smiles softly.

”As any good Godfather to be would.”

”I’ll miss you and Satine dearly.”

”I imagine we’ll have to visit Naboo sooner rather than later.”, Satine smiled, “For the baby shower, of course.”  
  


The couple boards the ship, and watches as the door closes. Their friends wave goodbye, and Obi-Wan can’t help but feel he’s left half of his family behind. He shields his feelings, however, Satine knows him well enough to read him like an open book. She squeezes his hand, pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek, “They will be fine.”

”I know.”, Obi-Wan sighs. He gently shushes the baby when she fussed, rocking back and forth. Even the baby senses her father’s distress as he tries to sooth her.  
  


Once the baby is settled, Obi-Wan gently releases his feelings into the Force. He prepares to take his seat, and feels Satine link their hands. 

  
  
“It’s normal to feel separation anxiety, they’re your children, Obi.”

”Logically, I know they’re fully capable young adults. But I just want to be there to hold their hand, kiss the hurt and encourage them. It’s so hard to let them go.”

”When Korkie left for The Academy, I was so anxious. I thought I would lose my mind.”

”How did you get through it?”, Obi-Wan asks softly. 

“One day at a time.”

Obi-Wan nods softly, “I’ll try my best.”

* * *

It was four very long days of nonstop hyperspace travel. Obi-Wan showered and changed into his new outfit. A pair of dark leggings, fitted tunic, and suede jacket.   
  


He still wore the sling to carry Kai in. The baby slept snuggly against his chest. The Jedi Master felt her warm, fierce presence in the Force.

Promptly, Obi-Wan buckled and prepared for their landing. Satine noticing her Jetti fidgeting with his hands. She reached across the aisle and squeezed his hand gently.

Obi-Wan was relieved when they finally arrived, and were able to stand on firm, ground. He held the baby close, and extended his free elbow to Satine. They were greeted by The Royal guards.   
  


Satine watched Obi-Wan carefully as they were welcomed by a Mandolorian parade as the speeder headed to the palace. He seemed shy about the hero’s welcome. The former General did not like hearing his name chanted. His lips were curved in a perpetual frown.   
  


“Obi?”, Satine called softly.   
  


“Yes, dear?”

”Are you okay?”

”I-I am _overwhelmed_.”

”A Mandalorian welcome benefiting of a Duchness, her Warrior husband and new baby.”  
  


“I don’t need pomp and circumstance.”  
  


“That’s our life now, my Duke.”

”I-I don’t know I’ll never be comfortable with the _pageantry_.”

“We are almost home, darling.”

When they arrived at the palace, Obi-Wan gave a dashing smile and a proper wave, but Satine sensed his discomfort. Once they were alone in the comfort of their wing, Kenobi practically locked himself in their room. 

He sat Kai in her crib, and pulled his knees to his chest. The noise. The crowd. The attention. It was too _much_. The war veteran cradled his head in his hands as the sobs shook his frame. He didn’t want to be seen as a hero.   
  


Satine sat against the lock door listening to him cry. Her heart broken, she was unsure of how to soothe him. Finding a pin from her hair, she picks the lock, and finds him prostrate on the floor.   
  


She doesn’t want to overwhelm him, avoiding touch him or spooking him. Satine keeps her distance, giving him space and time to come back to her.   
  


“It’s okay, Ben, whatever you feel is perfectly normal.”

“I-I want to go _home_.”, he sniffles.

“Where is home?”

”Coruscant.”

”Can I touch you?”

”Yes.”, he sniffles. 

Satine wrapped her arms around him, cradling him close. She kissed his forehead, wiping away his tears. The Duchess fears they made the wrong choice to leave everything Obi-Wan had grown to know.   
  


“I am homesick, dearest. You have done everything to make me feel welcome.”

”I hope so.”

”Give me time.”

”Of course, my love.”

They sit together until Obi-Wan has the strength to go to dinner. He’s quiet, still processing and adapting to the palace. He seems to brighten when Korkie joins them for dinner. Satine quietly worries about Obi-Wan, even if he smiles and laughs at dinner.   
  


Satine begins brainstorming how to make the palace feel more homey. Perhaps she needs to bring a bit of the Temple to Mandolore. She begins planning the space in her mind. Obi-Wan deserves to feel at home here.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satine helps Obi-Wan feel at home.

Obi-Wan kept himself busy, trying to settle into his new home with Satine, Korkie and Kai. Thankfully, school was the perfect distraction. He attended classes weekly, read many texts and wrote papers.

He took meals with his family, taught Korkie katas and took the baby on walks. And Satine helped him find a local soup kitchen to work with.

People have Obi-Wan a wide berth as he walked the streets of the capital.

It was not that they were weary of distrustful of Kenobi. No, the Mandalorians recognized a warrior struggling with the horrors of what he had seen and experience. Sometimes he still got lost in his head, stuck staring a thousand yards ahead.

There were times when Obi-Wan roamed the city and couldn’t find his way home again. A concerned citizen would encourage him back to the Temple. Once Obi-Wan had a panic attack at a state dinner at the palace.

He ended up curled up with his head between his knees trying not to throw up. The captain of the Guard found him found him hyperventilate   
  


There was a great likelihood he would always have nightmares, panic attacks, and flashbacks. Satine and Korkie did what they could to help him as did Mandalore.

They were honored such a fierce warrior married their Duchess. The people of New Mandalore kept an eye out for their weary warrior.

It was not surprise to Satine to find out from the palace guard that Obi-Wan had started a veteran's support group. Mandalore had welcomed clones seeking refugee and home from across the system.

He wasn't General Kenobi, just Obi-Wan and found solace among other soldiers. Cody and Rex were among them, many of the 212th and 501st as well.

In his spare time, Kenobi and the other men had opened a veterans support clinic. It wasn’t hard to find Mandalorians willing to serve as doctors, mind healers, and priests.   
  


Cody led a book club. Rex taught Tai-Chi. Obi-Wan who went by Ben publicly, taught meditation and yoga. Sometimes Ben would even go to art classes. It kept him busy and grounded to help others as well as himself. 

Satine began working on the renovation of Obi-Wan’s new office and garden. While she couldn’t replace the Temple, or Obi-Wan’s beloved Room of a Thousand Fountains, she wanted him to feel at home here.

It took several weeks of round the clock work but Satine completed her surprise just in time for midterms.

It was well lit space with lots of plants and floras, with comfortable mediation cushions, a desk, and nap corner.

She chose an office space with garden access and a zen prayer garden with its own waterfall. It felt like a place that radiated light and healing, things he desperately needed.

* * *

When Obi-Wan returned from his brief stay on campus for his exams, Satine greeted him. She had never such a big smile on his lips. He had missed her a lot.

”Hi, Satine.”, Obi-Wan held her close. He closed his eyes as the tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

It was hard for him to leave her side, still feeling anxious about separation. Kenobi was afraid something might to her or the kids while he was gone.

  
He wanted nothing more than to map out every inch of her body, reminding him they’ve both alive and safe. His touch is gentle, but desperate. 

  
Had they not been in such a public square, Kenobi would’ve undressed her and taken her to bed where he could explore more of her skin. He needed to be sure she wasn’t hurt.  
  


“Oh, _Ben_.”, Satine definitely was crying as she held him. Her lips pursed in concern.

”Shhh. We’ll talk about it later.”, Obi-Wan pleaded.

  
He kissed her until they both were panting. They rested their forehead against each other. He gently brushed away her tears with his thumb.

She takes a moment to look him over. The Dreamer wants to make sure her solider is fine and not keeping anything from her. 

Once satisfied, Satine takes him by the hand, “I have a surprise for you.”

”I hate surprises.”

”You’ll like this one, silly.”

”Lead the way.”

They walked down the halls of the palace. Satine is aware her husband still searches and scans spaces for threats, even in their home. He’s hyper aware and tense this afternoon, which unfortunately is not unusual for him. Even in their own home he does not drop his guard.

“This is your new office, Ben.”, Satine smiles with they stop at a door with a red bow on it.   
  


  
“You shouldn’t have.”

”Shush. I like spoiling you, and you need an office.” 

He conceded, letting her open the door. Kenobi did a quick sweep of the room, finding no threats he allowed her to enter. Obi-Wan took a centering breath and began exploring the space.  
  


He gasped at how the Force swirled and danced around him. The presence of the Living Force thrived here. The tears spill out of his eyes as he tenderly touched the collection of plotted plants.   
  


He had a desk with pictures of his family. His hand lingered of the one of Satine, Qui-Gon and himself.

Things from his temple quarters adored the room including his tea set, Qui-Gin’s white lotus game table, and their record collection.   
  


Obi-Wan was happy to see a hammock, tea station, and mediation cushions. Am orange loth cat slept in the window seat next to the window.

It was overwhelmingly kind of Satine. She showed him to the sliding glass door to the gardens. Obi-Wan fell to his knees weeping as he took in the lush gardens, desperate fingers ghosting over the granite slab memorializing the fallen of the Temple. 

His fingers traced each name like a lingering prayer on his lips. He closed his eyes and let the tears roll down his face. Ben Kenobi could finally begin to grieve and heal in this space.   
  


He glanced around the gardens finding the small pond and waterfall. Obi-Wan smiled watching the Koi fish circle the clear blue waters.

His fingers itched to explore the outdoor chess sit and pick on the rake to trace patterns in the sand Zen gardens. There was so much to do and explore. It was both exhilarating and overwhelming.   
  


Satine did not rush him. She sat on the bench under the willow tree and waited until him to return to her. Obi-Wan pressed his face against her shoulder. He trembled with emotion.

”Thank you.”

”I want you to feel at home here.”

”You and Korkie work very hard to make me feel welcome.”

”I know I can never replace what you’ve lost, but I hope this space feels like it’s yours.”

He kissed her hand tenderly. _Gratitude_ They let the silence pool between them. She can feel his tide wave of emotions in the way he touches her. The couple sits on the garden as Ben Kenobi lets her hold him.   
  


With his head in her lap, Satine gently rubs her hand through his hair. He feels safe enough to close his eyes and snooze, a rarity these days. “Rest, my darling.”, Satine whisperers pressing a kiss to his temple.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kryze-Kenobi clan travel to Naboo for Padme’s baby shower and the birth of the twins.

Once they had landed on Naboo, Obi-Wan seemed so much happier. Being reunited with his Padawans and dear friend, Padme. He was glued to Padme’s side, enjoying her company and feeling the babies’ presence in the Force.

Obi-Wan had always felt a strong connection to the twins. It was difficult to described. He felt as he already knew them. Padme was more than happy to indulge her old friend.   
  


Kai happily allowed Padme to hold her close. She laughed, getting so much love and attention from both Kenobi and his mini.

”Do you think you and Satine will have more children?”, Padme asked.   
  


“I’d like to.”

”Would you carry the baby or Satine?”

”Whatever is the will of the Force.”, Obi-Wan smiles softly.   
  


“Can I ask you something, Ben?”, Padme softened.

”Always.”

”Is birth scary?”, she asked nervously.   
  


“Even though Kai came earlier than expected, there is nothing quite like hearing your baby cry for the first time. You will be fine.”   
  


“Would you be there when the twins are born? It would make me feel better.”

”Of course.”

Padme and Obi-Wan share a quiet, friendly smile between them, enjoying the sunshine in the royal gardens.

When they return to the palace side by side for the baby shower, Anakin whispers in Ahsoka’s ear.   
  


“Those two seem awfully friendly don’t they, Snips?”

”Master Kenobi has always been drawn to Padme during her pregnancy, Skyguy.”

”I’ve never seen him like this before.”  
  


  
“I believe they were friends first, Skyguy.”, Ashoka chuckled. 

“I never thought I’d see my wife and Master bond quite like this.”

Obi-Wan carries a sleeping Kai to bed before rejoining the baby shower festivities. He reclaimed a spot near Padme.

  
They played silly baby themed games, enjoyed finger foods and watched Paden open presents. Naturally, Obi-Wan’s gift to her was very thoughtful and practical , a basket of things she’ll need for after delivery care. He thought of her needs rather than the babies, and it warmed Padme’s heart.   
  


Obi-Wan Kenobi was a kind, gentle soul. To know she and the twins had him in their lives, made her feel at ease. 

* * *

They anticipated the twins’ arrival sooner rather than later. Padme went into labor around 2 am at 37 weeks pregnant.  
  


She let Anakin sleep, electing to shower, walk and eat something while Padme had the strength. He would only slow her down, and panic. Amidala wanted to avoid panic and keep moving.   
  


At first contractions came about every seven minutes in low intensity, the Senator breathed through them. Pulling her wet hair into a braid, she slipped on a pair of soft, wide legged yoga pants and a sports bra.

She thanked Satine mentally for the robe and matching headband as she pulled them on. During the early hours of labor, Padme tried to sleep on the couch, and kept time on her contractions. Blessedly, Anakin slept for several more hours.   
  
  
He awoke around four am in absolutely panic, “Padme?”, Anakin called anxiously as he searched there quarters.

”Living room.”, she answered.

”What’s wrong, my love?”, Anakin asked.

”Contractions about every six to seven minutes.”

”Why didn’t you wake me?”

”I like the quiet, Anakin.”, Padme said softly holding his hand.   
  
  


“Is there anything I can do?”, Anakin asked.   
  


“You could refill my cup with water and go with me for a walk.”, Paden smiled gently, giving her husband something to do. His nervous energy upset the babies, walking it off might help them all.

By eight am, six hours into early labor, Padme knew her contractions were slowly becoming more intense and regular. They came every five and half minutes now. Before she could talk or sing, now they take her breath away. 

  
Padme has not known what the Force felt like. But when Obi-Wan arrived around nine am with breakfast, she _knew_ his connection to the Force sensitive babies in her womb brought him here. 

  
“I brought breakfast.”, Obi-Wan knocked respectfully before entering the couple’s quarters.   
  


  
“You are a god-send.”, Padme whispered from the rocking chair where she labored.

She quite frankly could kiss Obi-Wan for reading her mind and bring her favorite breakfast sandwich, fruit and juice.   
  


“Anything I can do?”

”Hold my hand and get Anakin out of my hair for a little bit.”  
  


  
“I’ll comm Ashoka.”

Obi-Wan caught Anakin in his study, he was pacing the floor rather anxiously.   
  


“Pawadan?”, Obi-Wan called.

”Oh, hi, Master.”, Anakin huffed. He was feeling a little insecure that Padme wanted Obi-Wan more.   
  


“Your shields are flimsy, Anakin. The babies and every force sensitive being on Naboo could feel your overwhelming anxiety through the Force.”

”Oh!”, Anakin looked embarrassed, tightening his shields. He’d never been great at shielding his feelings.   
  


“Why don’t you and Ashoka work through a new set of Katas? Then come mediate with me.”

”Am I causing Paden and the twins distress?”

”Yes.”

”Oh, I didn’t mean to.”

”She knows, Padawan.”

  
  
“I’m hurting them.”, his lip wobbled. 

“Not intentionally. It’s going to be a long day, Ani. She’ll need you strong, and at her side.”

”You won’t leave us either, right?”

”I’m here, Padawan-mine.”, Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin’s hand.   
  


Thankfully, Ashoka arrived quickly and took Anakin for a spare. In the meantime, Obi-Wan remained at Padme’s side and held the stopwatch.   
  


In the face of labor, he projected calm and tranquility. Obi-Wan was an anchor for Anakin and an immoveable Force for Padme.   
  


Around lunch time, Anakin and Obi-Wan mediated together in the gardens. Satine took Obi-Wan’s place at Padme’s side. The Master helped the anxious knight ground himself, releasing some of his overwhelming feelings into the Force.   
  


Anakin was much calmer and grounded when they returned to Padme’s side. The Knight used Obi-Wan as an anchor in the Force.   
  
  


During the afternoon, Padme was working through intense short, and more frequent contractions. Anakin held the stop watch, keeping time and Obi-Wan offered support when wanted. For the most part, the Jedi Master gave her the quiet and space she craved.   
  
  


By two in the afternoon, Obi-Wan recognized the shift in her labor. She wasn’t talking, laughing or engaging. Most of the time, she was drawn quietly within her. It wouldn’t be more than a couple more hours, he thought.   
  


Padme settled in her darkened office, laboring with her eyes closed on the yoga mat. She moaned quietly, leaning deeper into the child’s pose. 

She stayed there for quite sometime before deciding where the final stretch of labor would occur. Padme settled into the quiet, coolness of their master bathroom’s large tub. 

The Nabooian midwife prepared the room, knowing it wouldn’t be much longer now after sixteen and half hours of labor.   
  


Anakin held Padme’s hand, offering his quiet support. He dabbed her forehead with a wet rag, letting her squeeze his hand.   
  


Obi-Wan held her leg, giving her resistance to push. He continued to coach Paden, giving her vocal encouragement and support.

She began to bare down in between contractions. Padme cried out, feeling the worst of it as Luke’s head crowned. She gave Anakin’s hand a strong squeeze.   
  


Within a few strong pushes, his head was born quickly followed by the rest of his body.   
  


The midwife caught the baby pulling him up to Padme’s chest. He gave a quiet, but strong cry. Obi-Wan could not explain it but he felt strongly connected to Luke. The Force whispered to him, “You will teach him.”

The urge to claim him as his Padawan nestled in his chest. Obi-Wan will rebuild the order. The Jedi will return. _These Skwalker and Kenobi-Kryze children will be important_ , the Force hummed.   
  


He was granted a vision, in which Obi-Wan foresaw himself teaching Luke and Ashoka teaching Leia. He knows Ashoka will be knighted, and Anakin will be a Jedi Master.   
  


Obi-Wan gasps softly. He images Kai playing with her unborn siblings. _Another daughter and a son. Cora and Jinn._ _They aren’t twins, but awfully close in age. Cora will be the youngest, and Jinn the wiley middle child._ The Force whispers to him of the Future. He sees the Jedi returning stronger than ever.   
  
  
Obi-Wan gives Padme a tearful smile, “You did such a great job.” 

  
  


“I don’t know that I can do this again, Obi.”, Padme worries.   
  


“I know you can. You’re so strong, Padme.”

They are given a few blessed minutes with Luke before the contractions return with intensity. The midwife’s assistant takes Luke to measure, weigh, and clean.   
  


Padme is tired, but determined as she breathes through another contraction. She laughs feeling the curly hair on her daughter’s crowning head. It only takes a few good pushes before Leia is born, giving a loud fierce cry. The midwife places the baby on Padme’s stomach.   
  


Anakin and Padme coo over their new daughter. The new mother delivers the afterbirth, and Leia gets her first check up. Padme tries her hand at nursing them for the first time.   
  


The family ends up tucked in the king sized bed. Anakin holding one baby, and Padme holding the other. Obi-Wan gives them privacy, stepping into the living room with a euphoric look on his face.   
  


Satine and Ashoka sit in the living room. Obi-Wan on auto-pilot goes straight to wife, letting her hold him.   
  


“Hi.”, he whispers. His blue-grey eyes are teary.

”Are you okay, Ben?”, Satine asked quietly.

“I had a vision.”, he went boneless in her arms.   
  


“Was it a good one?”

”The Jedi will return. And someday, we will have more children.”, Obi-Wan smiled softly.

  
The Force dances around Obi-Wan singing a song of promise. His life will not be defined by sadness. There will be joy and bittersweet celebration too. 


	25. Epilogue

It is one of Obi-Wan’s greatest joys to be a grandfather. He dotes endlessly on Luke and Leia. They are his pride and joy. In this new season of life, Obi-Wan becomes soft and kind as the little ones help to temper the rough edges from war.   
  


He slowly but surely heals, finding a way to live with his brokenness. The grief he feels for hundreds of Jedi siblings and Clone troops is overwhelming. Ben tried to honor their memories by being a better man, spouse, grandparent and father.   
  


When the twins are six months old, Ahsoka is knighted by Master Yoda. It is one of Anakin and Obi-Wan’s proudest moments. Master Yoda also announces that in his retirement, he named Obi-Wan Kenobi the grand-master of the Order.   
  


With the help of the Resistance, Kenobi and Skywalker search for survivors scattered across the galaxy. Kenobi takes on a new Padawan learner, a youngling named Wren. There is an unspoken promise of the Kenobi-Skywalker-Tano clan, they will rebuilt the Order.   
  
  
It is difficult to see Ashoka depart them. With her grandmaster’s blessing, she joins the Resistance. As much as Anakin and Ben want to join her, they know they are needed elsewhere.   
  


Obi-Wan has a family to raise, a new Temple to open, and a Padawan learner. He builds a new Temple on Mandalore, they find what few survivors are left and begin to rebuild. 

  
Bail and Padme lead the resistance efforts as they try to liberate the galaxy. Anakin’s primary duties are to care for the twins. He is such a gentle and doting father. In many ways he is better suited to parenting than his tasks as a Jedi Knight.   
  


It’s bittersweet knowing Ahsoka’s knighting is the last time they’ll be together before departing on their separate paths. There are many holo calls, letters and celebrations though.

* * *

On Kai’s second birthday, Obi-Wan discovers that he is pregnant again. It makes him laugh as he thinks of his vision of a chaotic, kind little boy. _Jinn_ after Master Qui-Gon, a most fitting name for this little rambunctious child to be.   
  
  
  


He enjoys being pregnant, feeling a new life growing within. The child is just as strong in the Force as Kia. Obi-Wan carries Jinn for 41 weeks and one day. He’s big and overdue, a welcomed changed from Kai’s early birth.   
  


Jinn is born quietly on a rainy Thursday afternoon in the master bedroom. It took a few gentle pushes for Obi-Wan to deliver him, and Satine caught the slippery baby. He’s a big baby at eight pounds and four ounces. 

  
The newborn gave an dramatic cry at being exposed to the cold air. Obi-Wan soothes him seeing that lip pout. Kenobi immediately began nursing the child who quieted as he suckled.  
  
  
“I wish he were here to hold his namesake.”, Obi-Wan said quietly to Satine.   
  


“You once told me that the Living Force is all around us. He’s always with us, Obi.”, Satine pressed a kiss to her husband’s sweaty forehead.

Their little family is reunited. Anakin, Padme and the twins visit for his christening. Ashoka, Rex, and Cody take a leave from the Resistance to visit. It’s a rare and beauty thing to be together again.   
  


Yoda is quite the doting great-grandfather. He is more than happy to gather all the little ones around for a story of the Jedi. He tears up, knowing they have lost so many. But these Kenobi and Skwalker children bring him such home.   
  


He murmured to Obi-Wan as held Jinn for the first time, “No one wins wars, Ben. We lost a great deal, but seeing this new life strong in the Force gives me hope.”  
  


“I feel the same way. My children and grandchild renew within me a hope I thought was lost that day.”

”The Jedi will return. See it I will not.”

”Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Ye Ye.”

”Wish to rejoin the other Jedi in the Force I do.”

”Don’t get in a hurry, Ye Ye. We need you here.”

”Needed I am not.”

”Of course, you are silly. There are babies to be held, and stories to be told.”  
  


Obi-Wan squeezed his hand. Master Yoda’s broken heart would plague him until his dying day. 

* * *

Obi-Wan laughs watching the twins and Kai play together. Luke and Kai duel with their plushie lightsabers pretending to be their dads. It’s such a joy to watch the Skywalker-Kenobi children become friends.   
  


“It’s over. I have the high ground.”, Kai taunts standing on the couch cushion. She’s arranged her hair to look like she has a beard, such a silly girl.   
  


“You underestimate my power.”, Luke laughs meeting her perry.   
  


“No. She’s got a jet pack.”, Leia giggled.

”Portable high ground?!”, Luke squealed.   
  


“It’s over yield.”

”Never! Jedi don’t yield.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan chuckle watching the children play. Leia plays quietly with toddler Jinn. She’s given him a Padawan braid and tried to convince him to following her as she teaches him a new kata.   
  
  


Satine carries their final child, Cora. She’s heavily pregnant, and Obi-Wan flushes with pride seeing her round with child. If it were up to him, she’d always be pregnant.

They felt their family was complete upon Cora’s birth. She came quietly in the early morning, born at home with the help of a Midwife.   
  


Kai is five and half years old, her father’s spitting image. Her aburn hair is wild and untamable much like her spirit. She helps Jinn, whose three now climb into their parents’ bed.   
  


The ginger haired children peak at their new sibling. She has thick strawberry blond hair, Satine’s slender face and a Kenobi nose. It’s one of the happiest days of their lives.   
  


With three young children their hands are full, Obi-Wan and Satine enjoy their laughter filled days. It’s always been Satine’s wish to have a large family.

But given Obi-Wan’s responsibilities as Grand Master of the New Jedi Order and Professor at Mandalore University, his hands are full. Satine continues as the Duchess, leading her people to a new life as peacekeepers. They welcome new refugees and protect the Mandalore system. For now, their family feels full. The possibility for more children remains open.   
  


Korkie has become quite the young man and joined the Reistance Much to his mother’s horror, he wears Mandalorian armor and carries a light saber. 

* * *

It takes nearly five years of fighting before the Empire is liberated. Bail becomes the new Chancellor. The galaxy becomes aware of the genocide of the Jedi, and many apologies are expressed.

It helps Obi-Wan find closure to restore the Temple on Coruscant. As the laughter of his children rings through the hallways, it feels less like a tomb and more like sacred space.   
  
  


They paint, clean, honor, remember and rebuilt. In the room of a Thousand Fountains, they plant a new tree honoring all the lives lost that horrible day.   
  
  
As grand master, Obi-Wan spends his days training the youngest survivors and his children the ways of the Jedi. It is not easy to be a survivor, to work to rebuilt a lost culture. Their day is spent on two planets and it makes the couple tired. They do what they to do.   
  


* * *

Shortly after Kai turns seven, Master Yoda dies surrounded his family. He is given a proper Jedi burial and honors. It is a difficult day for Obi-Wan, to be the last of survivor of the Jedi High Council.

His family keeps him grounded. Obi-Wan kept a strong facade for the public mourning, but broke down when he was alone. Kenobi has never been more grateful for Anakin and Ashoka to be at his side. Their linage would help to nurture the new order.   
  


Obi-Wan continues to study the notebook Master Yoda entrusted him, the path to immorality. He would learn to communicate with the Jedi who have gone before him. 

* * *

  
When Korkie turns twenty-five, Satine names Korkie her successor. She knows he’s been preparing to lead Mandalore his entire life. Under his care, Mandalore finds a way to honor its peacekeeping and warrior culture.

A health new beginning, blending the best of Satine’s teaching and honors Korkie’s philosophy.   
  


Satine spends her days at Obi-Wan’s side. He’s increasingly busy these days as the public face of the Jedi Order. They continue their search for force sensitive younglings. 

Their resources are stretched thin with only two Masters and a Knight. Korkie is still several months from knighthood himself. They can’t even begin to help the way the Order used.   
  


Obi-Wan openly weeps with Cody and Rex come to him with a proposal. Many vod wish to be peacekeepers to aid the Jedi Order. He was surprised by how many non-force sensitive beings also wished to join their ranks.

They dispatch a special extension of the Jedi order now to help people in need: the Light Bearers they’re now as.   
  


* * *

At 55 years old, Obi-Wan Kenobi smiles his hair grey, and body withered with age as he looks upon the sight of his grown children and grand children. Watching each of the Kenobi-Skywalker-Tano children being knighted brings him joy.  
  


Upon Cora’s knighting, Obi-Wan can finally rest knowing he has brought his work to completion. He guide the next generation who continues their work.   
  


Obi-Wan Kenobi spends the rest of his life as Grandmaster, doting on his family, and caring for the Jedi Order. His life has always been one of duty and service. But he learns to laugh more along the way.

* * *

At 75 years old, Obi-Wan takes young Rey Kenobi, Carter Tano, and Ben Solo by the hand as he begins to tell them a story of how the Jedi began anew. The Force flourishes knowing all things have been made well.   
  


The Jedi return stronger than ever before, shaped by the the importance of unconditional love and family. It is a glorious day when the Jedi return as guardians of the galaxy.

_The end._


End file.
